Second Chance
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata. Mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk yang telah berjanji untuk hidup bersama dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga. Namun, sesosok gadis misterius datang dan berkata bahwa ia bisa mengubah mereka menjadi manusia kembali. Tapi perjalanan mereka telah terhenti. Dan pada akhirnya, memang keluargalah yang terpenting. / End chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pembunuh berantai yang telah mati tertembak. Karena dosanya terlalu banyak, Dunia Bawah memberikan hukuman padanya. Ia dihukum untuk menjadi _Grim Reaper_, sesosok makhluk jahat yang mengambil nyawa orang-orang pendosa seperti dirinya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis dari abad pertengahan. Ia adalah penyihir. Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu ia ditangkap dan dibakar. Namun meski raganya telah lenyap, ia tidak bisa mati seperti saudari-saudarinya. Sebuah kutukan membuat jiwanya abadi.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda tampan yang dihisap darahnya sampai mati oleh seorang vampir saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai prajurit Inggris saat peperangan. Tiga hari berlalu, Naruto yang seharusnya sudah mati bangkit kembali. Ia berubah menjadi vampir.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang meninggal dalam tugasnya sebagai misionaris. Jiwanya diangkat menjadi malaikat di Pulau Langit. Tapi iblis jahat yang menyamar memanfaatkan dirinya. Ia dianggap berkhanat dan diusir dari Pulau Langit. Ia menjadi malaikat jatuh, _The Fallen Angel_.

Mereka semua tinggal di Ground Zero, tanah tak bertuan di antara Pulau Langit dan Dunia Bawah. Mereka hidup dengan damai di sana, sebagai makhluk yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan siapa pun di Dunia Manusia. Mereka berjanji akan hidup bersama dalam ikatan keluarga.

Pagi itu, semua kegiatan berjalan seperti biasanya. Hinata baru saja bangun dan membantu Naruto memasak makanan untuk semuanya. Ino masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sementara Sasuke masih mengerjakan hukumannya sebagai _Grim Reaper_, ia akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"_Tadaima_." pintu depan terbuka, muncullah sesosok _Grim Reaper_ lengkap dengan sabitnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap..." ucap Hinata sambil membawa piring berisi omelet keju ke ruang makan. "Duduklah, Sasuke." ia berkata pada _Grim Reaper_ tersebut.

Sasuke meletakkan sabitnya di dekat gantungan mantel. Sontak, jubah hitam dan wajah tengkoraknya lenyap begitu saja. "Koran manusia pagi ini." Sasuke meletakkan koran tersebut di meja. "Aku ke atas dulu." ucapnya seraya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Sekalian bangunkan si pemalas itu!" seru Naruto dari arah dapur.

"Oke!" Sasuke balas berseru dari atas.

Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua piring berisi omelet keju lainnya. Sementara Hinata mengambil koran di meja dan membacanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Oh, banyak pembunuhan, tragis sekali. Manusia memang kacau." Hinata meletakkan kembali koran tersebut ke meja dan menyesap teh herbalnya.

"Dulu kau kan juga manusia, Hinata." sahut Naruto. "Dan setengah dari pembunuhan ini dikarenakan aku, Sasuke, dan Ino. Kenapa kau tak protes pada saja pada kami?"

"Um... Tidak."

"Tidak?" Naruto nyengir.

"Tidak." ulang Hinata dengan tegas.

Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke turun dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dibelakangnya terlihat Ino dengan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur putih polos.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 7, _kuso_." gerutu Ino dengan mengantuk.

"Tidak ada salahnya bangun pagi, kan?" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun biru berlengan panjang dan apron putih berenda. Ia memakai kain putih di kepalanya yang menjuntai hingga lantai untuk menutupi sayap malaikatnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan lagi.

"Benar, dasar pemalas." ejek Naruto. Pemuda itu memakai kaos oranye bergaris dan celana _jeans _hitam.

"Diam, dasar penghisap darah, kukutuk mati kau." geram Ino.

Naruto hanya tertawa geli, ia senang sekali menggoda Ino, "Aku memang sudah mati, _baka_."

"Jangan sebut aku _baka_, _bakayaro_." Ino mengacung-acungkan garpu makannya pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." lerai Sasuke yang sedari tadi terganggu dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut. Naruto langsung terdiam, meski ia masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ino berdecak kesal dan mulai makan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tenang, Hinata makan dalam diam, Sasuke meraih koran yang ia ambil tadi pagi dan membacanya sambil makan, sementara Naruto hanya menatap mereka bertiga, ia vampir, tidak butuh makanan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ino mendorong piringnya ke tengah. "Ugh, aku benar-benar tidak suka keju." keluhnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak tersinggung.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah diberi makan." tegur Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau ingat aku tidak suka keju." balas Ino sengit. Sesaat hening, Naruto hanya menatap tajam Ino. Tapi sejurus kemudian menghela napas dan menoleh menatap jendela. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kalah omongan!" seru Ino.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan bosan. "Bukan itu, aku hanya merasa akan membuang-buang waktu jika terus berdebat denganmu, penyihir bodoh. Lalu jika kau memang tak suka masakanku, silahkan masak sendiri, tak ada yang melarang. Kau punya **cukup **waktu untuk itu." ucap Naruto.

Ino menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia melonjak dari kursinya dan menyambar mantel hitamnya. "Aku mau ke Dunia Manusia!" serunya sambil membuka pintu depan dengan kasar lalu berlari keluar.

Ini adalah kebiasaan Ino. Jika ia merasa keadaan terlalu membosankan atau mengesalkan seperti tadi, ia akan turun ke Dunia Manusia hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Ia bisa saja menggunakan sihirnya dan membuat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas atau sengaja menampakkan dirinya dalam bentuk mengerikan.

Sementara yang lainnya, misalnya Sasuke, beristirahat di rumah setelah semalaman mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu Hinata, gadis itu kebanyakan berada di rumah, tapi secara berkala ia pergi ke Dunia Manusia untuk mengunjungi keturunan kakak perempuannya dan mendoakan mereka.

Kemudian Naruto yang setiap sebulan sekali pergi untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Di rumah, ia yang biasanya memasak makanan untuk yang lainnya. Karena dulu saat ia berubah menjadi vampir, semua indranya berfungsi berkali-kali lipat daripada saat ia masih menjadi seorang manusia. Maka, ia bisa membuat masakan enak dengan sempurna.

"Na-Naruto, kata-katamu keterlaluan!" Hinata berdiri dan berseru kepada Naruto yang duduk dengan santai di kursinya.

"Bukan salahku ia tak menyukai keju." ucap Naruto. ia menarik piring Ino yang omeletnya masih tersisa banyak. Mereka memutuskan makanan manusia yang paling cocok untuk mereka, selain karena yang paling mudah di dapat.

Sementara makanan yang lain, misalnya makanan di Dunia Bawah, menurut Sasuke yang pernah diadili di sana, menggunakan daging monster, sangat tidak biasa. Lalu menurut perkataan Hinata, para malaikat hanya memakan makanan yang tumbuh di Pulau Langit.

"Bu-bukan itu! Se-seharusnya kau tidak berkata-kata buruk padanya!" Hinata masih saja berseru pada Naruto.

Sementara itu, si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tidak menjawab, dengan garpunya ia memotong sebagian kecil omelet milik Ino dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Rasa keju yang lembut menyebar di lidahnya. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak membutuhkan makanan.

"Ia juga berkata buruk padaku, Hinata." ucap Naruto.

Hinata kehabisan kata-kata, perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menemukan kata-kata dan membalas Naruto. Hinata membuka mulutnya, tapi Naruto sudah menyelanya duluan. "Secara teknis ia lebih tua dari kita semua, tapi sifatnya sangat kekanakan." Naruto berkata dengan dingin.

Memang, Ino yang berasal dari abad pertengahan tentu saja lebih tua dari mereka semua. Naruto berubah menjadi vampir satu abad kemudian. Lalu pada abad 19, Hinata menjadi _Fallen Angel_. Lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke dihukum menjadi _Grim Reaper_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih makan sambil membaca koran. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke singkat, ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengangkat detik berlalu dengan keheningan, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama memandangnya dengan tajam. Sasuke buru-buru berdeham. "Maaf saja, tapi menurutku ia terlalu manja." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan senyum puas. Hinata menatap galak Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku punya hak untuk berpendapat." lalu ia kembali menekuni sarapannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke, Hinata." ucap Naruto. "Dan menurutku, setelah bertahun-tahun ia sendirian, seharusnya ia bisa mandiri. Tapi aku salah, ia hanya gadis manja biasa, yang bahkan tak terlihat seperti penyihir hebat di masanya." lanjut Naruto tajam. Hinata tersentak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Baginya, Naruto terlihat sangat marah, auranya mengerikan. Ia melirik Hinata yang akan menyerukan sesuatu lagi.

"Ka-karena itulah! Karena itulah-" Hinata tercekat, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena itulah dia bersikap manja! Su-sudah bertahun-tahun ia sendirian! Ino pasti kesepian! Maka, ketika ia menemukan kita, keluarga barunya, ia berpikir bisa sedikit bermanja-manja!"

"Sama seperti kita, Ino pasti merindukan keluarganya! Ia menahan kesedihan itu lebih lama daripada kita semua!" Hinata mengusap air matanya, lalu berkata lagi dengan nada lebih pelan, "Te-terlebih lagi, ia tak punya keluarga lain di bawah sana. Tapi kau punya, Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke juga punya. Kita harus bersyukur..." Hinata kembali duduk dan menutupi wajahnya.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Maka, ia lebih memilih menunggu salah satu dari mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

Akhirnya, setelah satu menit penuh keheningan, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu. "Maaf."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. Pemuda dengan iris _sapphire _itu menunduk ke bawah, ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca, tapi ada secercah rasa bersalah dalam sorot matanya yang dingin.

Naruto menghela napas dan menutup matanya, ia melanjutkan. "Maaf karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti semua hal itu. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois untuk memahami perasaannya."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat masih tidak percaya. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_itu lalu menoleh kembali pada Naruto. "Perempuan memang susah dipahami, itu memang sudah menjadi sifat mereka. Tapi simpan permintaan maafmu untuk Ino, Naruto. Kejar dia." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, lalu ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya."Doakan aku agar Ino mau memaafkanku-_ttebayo_!" ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau meminta pada Hinata." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto masih tersenyum, ia mengambil jubah panjang favoritnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bijaksana juga, Sasuke." kata Hinata.

"Aku ini aslinya lebih tua dari kalian." sahut Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum makin lebar.

Jika dilihat dari usia saat mereka meninggal, Sasuke yang berusia 19 tahun lebih tua dari yang lain. Ino dan Naruto masing-masing berusia 18 tahun. Sementara Hinata yang paling muda, ia baru berusia 16 tahun.

**BRAK!**

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Naruto berdiri dua langkah dari pintu, ia memasang tampang bingung. Lalu terlihat Ino yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa Ino?" Hinata yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari Ino langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Ada manusia. Di sini. Di Ground Zero." ucap Ino panik, "Aku tidak tahu, aku-"

**GRATAK!**

Sasuke melonjak bangun hinngga kursinya terguling. Ino langsung terdiam melihat betapa menakutkannya Sasuke sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisik Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." ucap Naruto. "Bukankah sudah sangat sering ada manusia di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, jelas sekali bahwa Naruto melupakan sesuatu yang penting. "Naruto-_dobe_, mungkin kau lupa, tapi hanya jiwa manusia yang bisa datang ke sini." jelasnya pada Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat. "Jadi… Jadi… Benar-benar ada manusia di sini!?"

"Tanyakan padanya." Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Ayo Ino, ceritakan apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya.

Ino menelan ludahnya, "A-aku tadi baru saja akan membuka gerbang ke Dunia Manusia, tapi tiba-tiba kulihat sosok wanita di sana. Kukira hanya jiwa tersesat biasa, tapi auranya berbeda. Lalu aku cepat-cepat kembali ke sini."

Sejenak sunyi, sebelum Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jadi benar? Manusia di Ground Zero? Tapi itu benar-benar tidak mungkin!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Naruto! Tapi baru saja kulihat sendiri!" seru Ino. Sementara Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ikut." sahut Naruto.

"Aku juga ikut!" cicit Hinata, ia buru-buru melepas apronnya.

"Ia masih di sana, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk. "Untungnya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana."

Terkadang ada jiwa-jiwa tersesat dari kematian yang tidak terduga. Mereka berkeliaran di Ground Zero. Biasanya jika ada waktu senggang, keempat tokoh utama kita akan mendatangi jiwa-jiwa itu dan mengirim mereka ke _Hades_—tempat jiwa-jiwa berkumpul setelah mati—atau ke surga.

Ino menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengetahui masa lalu jiwa tersebut. Jika ia adalah kriminal yang berdosa, Sasuke akan mengantar jiwa itu ke gerbang _Hades_. Jika tidak, Hinata akan mendoakannya hingga jiwa itu terbang dalam damai ke surga.

Banyak dari jiwa-jiwa itu yang belum sadar atau tidak percaya jika dirinya telah mati, biasanya Naruto yang akan berbicara pertama kali pada jiwa-jiwa tersebut. Kharisma dan pesonanya bisa menenangkan jiwa-jiwa itu untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka berempat telah berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju sosok manusia yang diceritakan Ino. Sasuke yang berlari paling depan memicingkan matanya, sosok tersebut hanya berdiri dalam diam.

Sasuke berhenti beberapa meter dari sosok manusia tersebut. Ia terperangah, gadis itu masih muda, tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka. Ino berhenti di sebelah Sasuke, diikuti oleh Naruto, lalu Hinata yang terengah-engah.

Kini mereka percaya bahwa yang dihadapan mereka adalah manusia. Manusia yang masih memiliki aura kehidupan, bukan seperti jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati itu.

Melihat mereka berempat, ia tersenyum, rambut birunya yang pendek berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Ini _remake_ dari novel saya yang berjudul sama. Maaf jika terlalu OOC, ini untuk kelanjutan cerita. Butuh kritik dan saran.

Arigatou^^


	2. Piece of Memory

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis berambut biru tersebut. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum misterius kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Ino ikut-ikutan bertanya. Si gadis menoleh memandangnya. Senyumannya yang lebih tepat dikatakan seringai itu bertambah lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata." akhirnya gadis dengan iris_ quartz _itu berkata. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut birun sebahunya. "Tapi ini pagi yang kurang bersahabat, ya." ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang terlihat temaram.

Cuaca di Ground Zero selalu berubah tak menentu. Tidak seperti di Dunia Manusia yang selalu berpola sama. Bisa dikatakan cuaca di Ground Zero menyalin cuaca di Pulau Langit, tapi sayangnya salinan tersebut selalu keliru. Mereka pernah mengalami matahari yang bersinar terik semalaman, membuat Ino sangat kesal.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau!?" bentak Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, Naruto. Adik perempuanmu yang berada di surga pasti kecewa saat melihatmu membentak seorang gadis sepertiku." ujar si gadis yang masih menyeringai.

Naruto tampak terperanjat. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Tentang adikku?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha…" si gadis tertawa, Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan dengan bingung. "Ahaha! Ahahahahahaha!" gadis itu tertawa lepas, suara tawanya bergema ke seluruh Ground Zero. Hinata bergidik, gadis itu menebarkan aura mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke yang kelihatannya paling tenang bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Sungguh menyenangkan aku lebih tahu tentang masa lalu kalian! Bahkan yang kalian coba sembunyikan satu sama lain!" seru gadis itu.

"Ka-kami sudah sepakat bahwa masa lalu kami ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang!" balas Hinata.

"Benarkah?" si gadis kini menyeringai kepada Hinata. "Aku mengetahui masa lalu kalian, memori kalian semua. Dan aku juga tahu keinginan terpendam kalian semua." lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin menjadi manusia kembali." kesunyian melingkupi Ground Zero setalah perkataan si gadis. Tak ada yang bisa mengelak pernyataan itu, karena dalam hati mereka tahu itu adalah keinginan mereka. Keinginan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

"Sasuke, kau ingin kembali menjadi manusia untuk meminta maaf pada orang tuamu kan? Dan kalau bisa, kau ingin menghapus perbuatan jahatmu kan?" tanya si gadis. Sasuke memicingkan matanya lagi, gadis itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Tapi dari mana ia mengetahuinya?

"Ino, sama seperti Sasuke, kau ingin meminta maaf pada kakak lelakimu kan? Karena telah membiarkannya terbunuh." lanjut gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja Ino membulatkan matanya, tatapannya kosong. Badannya bergetar.

"Jangan terbawa emosi, Ino." bisik Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Ino. Gadis dengan iris _aquamarine _itu mengangguk singkat, lalu menutup mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Naruto, kau juga ingin meminta maaf pada adik perempuanmu. Karena telah mengingkari janji kalian berdua." si gadis melanjutkan. Naruto menggeram sambil memandang gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Lalu Hinata. kau gadis muda yang ingin meminta maaf pada adik perempuanmu, karena sampai saat terakhirmu, kau masih menentangnya. Bahkan di Pulau Langit yang nyaman pun kau berusaha mencari cara untuk menjadi manusia." gadis berambut biru itu mengakhiri perkataannya.

Angin kembali berhembus. Tapi akhirnya matahari menampakkan cahayanya dan menyinari tanah berbatu merah di Ground Zero.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Tak ada. Tapi aku menawarkan satu hal pada kalian. Aku bisa mengubah kalian kembali menjadi manusia. Apakah kalian mau?"

"Tidak mungkin." ucap Ino pelan, tapi si gadis dapat mendengarnya.

"Mungkin saja Ino, sama mungkinnya seperti aku mengetahui masa lalumu." balas si gadis yang mengenakan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan dengan jubah panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau?" sergah Sasuke.

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya saja ia merogoh kantong jubahnya, dan mengambil sebuah berlian yang sisinya tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba saja sisi berlian itu menampilkan beberapa wajah manusia.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat ibunya, Mikoto, dan ayahnya, Fugaku. Bahkan ada kakaknya juga, Itachi.

Sementara itu Ino menggenggam erat-erat ujung gaun tidurnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk, tidak sangup menatap iris _aquamarine_ kakaknya. Ino merasa sangat bersalah.

"Naruko..." ucap Naruto lirih. Ia bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari maju.

Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang sudah akan keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan bersalah kembali merayapi hatinya melihat adik perempuannya.

"Kalian tahu siapa ini kan? Ikut denganku atau jiwa orang yang kalian sayang akan kusiksa di Dunia Bawah." ancam si gadis.

"Baiklah!" seru Sasuke dengan suara parau, ia menoleh ke tiga orang lainnya yang mengangguk dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Si gadis itu tersenyum, bukan senyum mengerikan seperti tadi. Itu senyum bahagia, senyum kebahagian yang dimiliki manusia. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Konan!"

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sama sekali tidak tahu jika Konan akan mengajak mereka mencari syarat-syarat untuk kembali menjadi manusia saat itu juga. Dalam keadaan masih bingung dan penasaran, mereka buru-buru mengemas barang-barang mereka.

Konan mengatakan bahwa ada empat syarat untuk menjadikan mereka manusia lagi. Syarat pertama yaitu air mata putri duyung yang ada di Dunia Manusia. Syarat kedua adalah darah Cerberus yang berada di Dunia Bawah, lalu air dari mata air kehidupan yang hanya ada di Pulau Langit. Sementara syarat keempat atau yang terakhir, dirahasiakan oleh Konan.

"Hiii!" Hinata memekik, yang lain langsung menghampirinya, termasuk Konan. Saat ini mereka semua berada di rumah. Mereka sedang berkemas, tapi ketika Hinata sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan kertas milik Sasuke, entah kenapa ia memekik dan menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf." ucap Hinata sambil membantu Sasuke memunguti kertas-kertas itu. "A-aku ingin me-mengambil bukuku, ta-tapi aku tak sengaja melihat ini." Hinata menunjukan sebuah kertas yang mengambarkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah mengerikan. Gambar itu sudah disihir Ino atas permintaan Sasuke untuk membuat gambar tersebut bergerak.

"Kulihat dia sedang menyeringai padaku. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kertas-kertas ini." lanjut Hinata. "Ma-maafkan aku." tambahnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya siapa sih dia?" Ino menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Hinata dan memandangi wanita tersebut. Ada sebuah tanduk di kepala wanita berambut _pink _itu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. "Dia Haruno Sakura, iblis wanita pembawa penyakit dan kematian. Ia mempunyai kekuatan-"

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba saja Konan bedeham dengan ekspresi aneh yang sulit dijelaskan. "Cepatlah berkemas." ucapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berkemas, masing-masing membawa satu tas kecuali Konan. Kini mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Konan tiba-tiba berhenti, ia berbalik menatap yang lainnya. "Di sini saja." ujar Konan, ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan. "Mau membantuku, Ino?" tawar Konan pada Ino.

"Boleh saja." Ino sekarang memakai _dress_ merah polos dengan pita putih di pinggangnya. Ia maju ke samping Konan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, sebuah bola merah keunguan mulai terbentuk, makin lama makin besar.

Konan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi bolanya berwarna biru kehitaman. Sepertinya Ino agak terkejut mengetahui Konan bisa memakai sihir juga, ia beruaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

Dua bola raksasa yang mengeluarkan bunyi dengung itu terus saja membesar. "Sekarang lempar!" begitulah seruan Ino, Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka melempar bola tersebut ke atas.

Bola raksasa tersebut saling berbenturan, yang langsung menimbulkan hempasan angin yang keras. Percikan listrik muncul dari kedua bola yang sekarang berputar cepat. Lalu akhirnya, terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, aura merah dan biru menyebar kemana-mana. Sekarang tinggal sebuah lubang hitam kira-kira 2 meter di atas mereka.

"Ini pintu masuk Dunia Manusia yang aku ciptakan sendiri." sahut Ino. "Ayo masuk, sebelum pintu ini menghilang." lanjutnya.

Konan melompat duluan, disusul Ino, Hinata, Naruto, lalu yang terakhir Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Ground Zero terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya melompat masuk.

.

.

.

"Ouch!" Naruto mengaduh ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke rerumputan yang masih berembun, ia berdiri dan memungut tas ranselnya yang terlempar lumayan jauh.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Naruto setelah memungut ranselnya, ia sambil menoleh kesana-kemari. Kira-kira mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga. Di situ, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, menggugurkan daun-daun.

"Di mana kau memikirkan tempat mendarat kita, Ino?" tanya Konan. Kini semua kepala menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Tempat ini bernama Edelsteen, dulu disinilah aku tinggal." jawab Ino, jika diperhatikan, nadanya terdengar sedih. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, sepertinya rumahku dibongkar dan tempat ini dijadikan taman." Ino mendengus.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku baru sadar kau membawa sabitmu. Untuk apa?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Hanya untuk… berjaga-jaga." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Konan.

Konan yang mengetahui arti dari lirikan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Berjaga-jaga terhadap aku, maksudmu?"

"Aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan." Sasuke balas tersenyum, tapi hanya senyum palsu.

.

.

.

"Katamu kita memerlukan air mata putri duyung." Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara, ia menatap Konan. "Jadi, pertama-tama kita harus ke laut dulu kan?"

"Yap, kau benar." ucap Konan. "Nah, Ino. Apakah tempat ini dekat dengan laut? Kita tak akan membuang-buang waktu soalnya."

Ekspresi Ino campuran antara bingung dan malu. "Err… Maaf, tapi sepertinya laut cukup jauh dari sini."

"Eh, tapi kalian bisa kuterbangkan, kok! Jangan khawatir!" Ino buru-buru menambahkan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, Ino." kata Konan seraya tersenyum. "Ke arah mana kita harus pergi, Ino?"

"Selatan." jawab Ino singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka karena penampilan mereka yang mencolok. Dan Sasuke sekilas melihat seseorang yang sengaja berhenti dan memotret mereka.

Terlihat Hinata yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada kain yang menutupi sayap malaikatnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tahu sia-sia saja mencoba menyembunyikan sabitnya yang kelewat mencolok. Ia hanya berharap tak ada polisi yang menghentikan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan jalan raya dan mulai memasuki hutan. Ino yang memimpin di depan tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan yang lainnya pun tak ada yang protes.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, pohon-pohon mulai jarang, sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar keluar dari hutan. Kini mereka berada di atas tebing, tepat 15 meter dibawahya adalah lautan. Naruto iseng menjatuhkan beberapa kerikil ke bawah.

"Jika lewat di situ," Ino menunjuk ke bawah, ke jalan raya beraspal di sebelah kanan mereka. Pantai di situ sangat sepi, hal itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Akan memakan waktu lebih lebih lama. Jadi aku memilih lewat sini, kita langsung terjun dari sini. Bukan masalah besar."

"Bukan masalah besar!?" Hinata jelas-jelas memprotes ide Ino untuk terjun bebas, ia memandang ke bawah dengan ngeri.

"Toh kita tidak akan-"

"**GRAAAAAA!"**

Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh suara teriakan dari atas. Mereka mendongak dan terkejut. Sekelompok orang bertopeng hitam dengan jubah merah dan sayap hitam melesat ke arah mereka. Topeng mereka hanya punya dua lubang untuk mata, dan mereka semua membawa pedang. Dapat dipastikan mereka bukan manusia.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata dengan panik.

"Mereka itu Nero! Penjaga di kerajaan iblis!" seru Sasuke, ia berlari menuju salah satu Nero yang mendarat di dekatnya, Sasuke mengayunkan sabitnya, tapi Nero tersebut dapat menangkisnya dengan pedang hitamnya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke mengayunkan sabitnya sekali lagi, kali ini mengenai Nero tersebut. Sasuke langsung melemparnya ke bawah tebing.

Ia menoleh ke arah yang lainnya dan menyernyit. Kelihatan jelas sekali Nero tersebut hanya mengincar Konan. Tak sengaja Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang juga menyadari hal itu.

Di sisi lain terlihat Ino yang menyerang para Nero tersebut dengan cara menembakkan gumpalan-gumpalan merah dari tangannya. Sementara itu Konan tidak melakukan apapun, ia membuat sebuah perisai tipis yang melingkupinya.

Karena para Nero sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang Konan, maka Nero tersebut juga ikut menyerang Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Salah satu Nero terbang dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Hinata.

**DUAK!**

Naruto melesat melewati Hinata dan menendang Nero tersebut tepat di dadanya. Naruto memukul kepalanya dan menjatuhkan Nero itu ke bawah tebing.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami!?" Sasuke bertanya pada Nero yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kami ingin menangkap seseorang bernama Konan-"

**JLEB!**

Sebuah sinar biru keemasan mengenai Nero tersebut yang langsung ambruk ke tanah. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Konan mengangkat tangannya yang bersinar, ia terlihat amat sangat marah.

Mereka kewalahan, para Nero tersebut sangat kuat. Tiba-tiba dari arah hutan keluarlah dua lusin pasukan berwujud kerangka berjubah hitam yang berjalan dengan langkah teratur. Kerangka-kerangka tersebut mengacungkan tombaknya.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Ino menembakkan gumpalan merahnya ke arah kerangka tersebut, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Dan Ino sudah terlihat lelah.

Tiba-tiba Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun berlari maju. Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Hinata! Jangan!" serunya.

Hinata melepas kain putih yang menutupi sayap malaikatnya dan melemparkannya ke udara. "Be-beraninya kalian menyerang kami?" Hinata menampilkan sorot mata dingin.

Semua terdiam, para Nero dan kerangka tersebut menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ka-kami utusan dari Pulau Langit dan sedang melakukan sebuah misi. Jangan ganggu kami! Pergilah!" seru Hinata.

Para Nero kembali terbang ke langit dan melesat pergi. Kerangka-kerangka tersebut juga kembali ke dalam hutan. Bagi Dunia Bawah, termasuk makhluk-makhluk tadi, mematuhi perintah Pulau Langit adalah kewajiban yang absolut.

"Nah, ayo cepat kita turun." ucap Hinata dengan panik sambil memungut kain putihnya. Perkataannya kini terbalik daripada yang tadi. "Aku tidak tahu berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyadari bahwa perkataanku tadi bohong." lanjut gadis berambut_ indigo _tersebut..

"Hinata benar." sahut Naruto. "Nah, silahkan. _Ladies first_." ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar!" sergah Ino sambil memukul bahu Naruto yang hanya terkekeh pelan. Tapi tanpa bisa dicegah, Konan langsung saja melompat ke bawah. Hinata terkesiap kaget.

"Huh, baiklah." Ino menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ke ujung tebing. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, ini kesempatan kita. Jelas sekali Nero dan _Skull Troops _mengincar Konan. Kita tidak tahu alasannya, tapi jika Dunia Bawah mengejarnya, bisa dipastikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada malaikat yang mengejarnya."

"Ia ketakutan dan kabur. Ini kesempatan kita untuk meninggalkannya." ujar Sasuke dengan sorot mata bersungguh-sungguh.

"A-aku tidak yakin…" Hinata berkata dengan suara pelan. "Menurutku, biarpun kita meninggalkannya sekarang, pasti ada juga yang akan menyerang kita."

"Melihat makhluk Dunia Bawah yang mengejarnya, ia pasti mengkhianati kerajaan Dunia Bawah. Lalu karena mereka melihat kita ikut menyerang mereka, kita juga akan dianggap target mereka." timpal Ino.

"Dan kalau Konan adalah iblis pengkhianat yang mengganggu keseimbangan dunia, para malaikat juga akan turun tangan." sambung Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras."Aku tahu… Jiwa-jiwa orang yang kita sayangi ada di tangannya. Mau tak mau kita harus mengikutinya."

"Baklah." Ino kembali menatap ke bawah tebing dan bersiap melompat. Tapi saat itu gerakannya terhenti, Ino tak kunjung melompat.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

Ino berbalik, pandangannya menerawang, ia lalu berkata lambat-lambat. "Kalau… Ini semua berhasil, kita akan menjadi manusia kembali, kan? Dan kalau kita juga dikembalikan ke masa masing-masing… Ini artinya perpisahan?"

Semua terdiam, mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas, yang lain menoleh pada dirinya. "Kalau begitu kita manfaatkan momen terakhir kita ini bersama-sama.

"Tapi-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. "Kita harus saling membantu, untuk mencapai keinginan kita semua. Meskipun nantinya ingatan kita dihapus, hati kita akan menyimpan semua perasaan dan kenangan indah kita ini."

Pemuda berammbut _raven_ itu berjalan menuju sisi tebing. "Ayo berusaha, untuk keinginan kita!" setelah menyerukan hal itu, ia menjatuhkan diri ke bawah.

"Ino." panggil Naruto. "Aku belum meminta maaf padamu soal kejadian tadi. Maaf Ino, karena aku tak bisa memahami perasaanmu. Aku menyayangimu." lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memafkanmu, _baka_." balas Ino dengan senyum tulus, gadis itu lalu meloncat ke bawah.

"Naruto…" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hilangkan keraguan dalam suaramu, Hinata. Seperti kata Sasuke, berusahalah, dengan sepenuh hati, untuk orang-orang yang kita sayangi." ucap Naruto, ia mengikuti Ino dengan melompat ke bawah.

Hinata tersenyum, setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sisi tebing yang terjal dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke air yang dingin.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Jujur, saya masih bingung dengan peran _chara _Naruto di sini. Mungkin karena cerita ini bergenre Fantasy, maka agak susah membayangkan imagenya seperti apa.

Dan maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu.

Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	3. Mermaid's Tear

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri duyung adalah penyebab sebagian kapal-kapal hilang ditengah laut, atau kapal yang ditemukan hanyut terombang-ambing di lautan tanpa penumpang sama sekali. Tapi terkadang ada putri duyung yang mengarahkan para nelayan yang tersesat.

Putri duyung dapat hidup abadi, dan ketika putri duyung mencapai usia 17 tahun, ia bisa ke darat dan berjalan dengan dua kaki.

Kini mereka berlima berenang menuju dasar laut tanpa harus cemas dengan pasokan oksigen, mereka tentu tidak perlu bernapas.

Semakin lama mereka berenang ke bawah, suhu laut semakin dingin. Beberapa kali mereka menoleh ke belakang, untuk mengetahui apakah ada yang kembali mengejar mereka. Ini bukan tentang ikan hiu atau ikan pemangsa lainnya. Dibandingkan dengan pasukan Dunia Bawah tadi, ikan hiu termasuk mudah.

Tiba-tiba Konan tersentak, ada sesuatu yang melesat melewati mereka dengan cepat.

"A-aku melihatnya!" Hinata berseru tiba-tiba. Ino telah menyihir mereka agar dapat berbicara di dalam air. "Aku melihat putri duyung melewati kita barusan!"

Lalu setelah itu mereka melihat banyak kibasan ekor di sekitar mereka. Ino terlihat panik, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" serunya.

"Tenang." ucap Konan. "Sepertinya mereka kebingungan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena biasanya tak ada yang sengaja menemui mereka. Hmph." Konan menyeringai. "Jangan panik, mereka tak membawa senjata."

**SYUT!**

Sebuah tombak melesat melewati mereka dan hampir mengenai Sasuke yang langsung berenang menghindar ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu apa itu tadi!?" bentak Ino histeris.

"Tidak! Bukan!" Sasuke balas berseru. "Aku sekilas melihatnya, ada lambang Dunia Bawah di situ! Pasukan Dunia Bawah telah datang kembali!"

**SYUT!**

Tombak kedua dilemparkan, samar-samar mereka bisa melihat _Skull Troops_ di atas. Jumlahnya dua kali lipat dibandingkan yang tadi. Beberapa dari mereka, dengan serempak, melemparkan tombak.

**SYUT!**

**SYUT!**

**SYUT!**

Mereka semua harus menghindar. Hinata dan Ino terpaksa melepaskan tasnya agar tetap bisa bergerak bebas, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan tas mereka sebagai tameng, tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hinata sepertinya ikut panik. Konan yang melihat para kerangka tersebut langsung berenang ke bawah, Naruto menggeram melihat perbuatan gadis itu.

"Berenang ke bawah!" seru Naruto memberi instruksi, ia membuang tasnya yang sudah berlubang-lubang. "Ikuti Konan! Ino, kau tahan mereka dengan sihirmu! Sasuke, kau berjaga-jaga di dekat Ino!"

"Hinata, tetap bersama denganku." lanjut Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya agar berenang lebih cepat.

Di belakang, Ino mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat pelindung sihir. Itu berhasil, tombak-tombak yang dilepaskan tak bisa menyentuh mereka. Tapi Ino menyernyit ketika salah satu dari kerangka tersebut melemparkan sebuah tombak yang bersinar.

**JREB!**

**PRANG!**

Perisai Ino hancur berkeping-keping. Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat membuatnya kembali, tombak bersinar lainnya telah dilemparkan.

**TRANG!**

Sasuke-yang juga telah membuang tasnya-berenang cepat melewati Ino dan menangkis tombak tersebut dengan sabitnya. Ia maju dan menyerang para kerangka tersebut. Ino buru-buru mengirimkan perisai sihir yang melingkupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Cepat! Perisai itu hanya bertahan sesaat!" seru Ino sambil terus berenang.

Naruto yang mendengarkan keributan di belakangnya menggertakkan gigi dengan marah. Ia berenang lebih cepat dan akhirnya berhasil mengejar Konan. Naruto menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau punya kewajiban untuk membantu kita." Naruto berkata dengan senyum, tapi matanya tetap berkilat marah.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu!" Konan memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau punya kewajiban, Konan… **KARENA KAU YANG MEMBAWA KITA KE DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI INI!**" bentak Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Konan tak memperhatikan Naruto, ia melihat hal yang lain di sebelah kanannya. Sorot matanya tampak terkejut.

"Hei! Aku berbicara pada-"

Tangan Konan yang bebas memegang pundak Naruto dan mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Otomatis Naruto melepaskan tangan Konan.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Hinata memandangnya dengan panik. Sementara itu Konan berenang ke kanan dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan gadis-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat itu juga ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Konan. Hinata juga tampak terkejut.

Sebenarnya tadi Konan melihat seekor duyung yang masih belia. Dan salah satu kerangka mengacungkan tombak padanya. Konan bergegas berenang untuk menolongnya, ia membuat sebuah pedang dari air di sekelilingnya dan menyabetkannya ke arah si kerangka yang langsung hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Naruto benar-benar terkejut, tapi tak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri. Ia kembali berenang ke bawah.

"Sasuke!" Ino berseru panik saat melihat perisai Sasuke mulai menghilang. Salah satu kerangka berhasil mengiris pundak Sasuke.

"Menyingkir!" Konan tiba-tiba datang melewati Ino dan menyerahkan putri duyung yang diselamatkannya. Ia berenang hingga berada di samping Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"_Water Vortex_!"

Laut bergolak, sebuah pusaran air muncul dan membawa semua pasukan Dunia Bawah itu ke atas. Dan samar-samar, mereka bisa mendengar suara ledakan di atas sana.

"Kalau kau punya kekuatan segini hebatnya… Kenapa kau tak membantu kami dari tadi?" Sasuke tampak terengah-engah.

Konan berbalik dan memandang empat orang lainnya. "Maaf." ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku berjanji akan membantu kalian jika ada pertarungan lainnya. Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk, pundaknya masih terasa perih, lukanya ternyata cukup dalam. Tiba-tiba datang seekor putri duyung berambut coklat sebahu. Ia memakai kain panjang berwarna hijau. "Namaku Rin." ucapnya.

"Kami tahu apa yang kalian inginkan." suara putri duyung tersebut terasa bergema. Si putri duyung kecil berambut coklat pendek itu langsung menghampiri Rin.

"Ikuti aku." Rin yang telah menggandeng si putri duyung kecil itu berbalik dan berenang ke bawah. Sasuke menatap Konan, mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan mengikuti Rin.

Beberapa menit mereka telah berenang dalam kegelapan, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat titik cahaya di dasar laut, makin lama makin besar. Dan akhirnya terlihat bangunan-bangunan megah dikelilingi tembok putih. Mereka telah sampai.

Konan dan yang lainnya mengikuti Rin memasuki gerbang di salah satu sisi tembok yang dijaga dua putri duyung yang memakai topeng besi dan membawa tombak. Begitu memasuki tembok, tiba-tiba saja mereka berlima bisa menapak dan berjalan di tanah. Para duyung memperhatikan selama mereka berjalan menuju istana kerajaan yang besar.

Mereka memasuki istana dan langsung berada dalam aula panjang dengan banyak putri duyung penjaga Ratu yang membawa pedang. Putri-putri duyung tersebut berjajar di sebelah Ratu.

Rin membungkuk di depan Ratu dan langsung menyingkir. Ratu adalah putri duyung berambut pirang dengan sorot mata tegas meski bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum ramah. Sebuah mahkota emas bertengger dengan indah di kepalanya. Ia memakai jubah panjang berwarna biru.

Si duyung kecil berenang menghampiri Sang Ratu yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan kami." ucap Sang Ratu. "Namaku Yugito Nii." Konan membungkuk hormat, Sasuke dan yang lain buru-buru menirunya.

"Kami ingin berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Matsuri." Sang Ratu mengelus kepala si duyung kecil yang bernama Matsuri tersebut.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada kami, Ratu. Kamilah yang membawa bahaya pada anak itu." ucap Konan.

"Ini bukan salah kalian." Yugito mengibaskan tangannya. "Salah satu peraturan di kerajaan kami mengatakan bahwa putri duyung tidak boleh keluar dari tembok kerajaan sebelum berusia 17 tahun. Jadi, ini bukan salah kalian."

"Kami cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui kalian menuju kemari, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kami mendengar hal itu. Tapi toh sama saja, semuanya ingin memiliki air mata kami." lanjut Yugito

"Air mata kami adalah obat penyembuhan yang alami, dan bisa menjadi berbagai ramuan ajaib jika dicampur dengan bahan-bahan sihir lainnya." Yugito mengangkat tangannya, salah seorang putri duyung berenang mendekati Konan. Ia membawa dua buah kotak kecil.

"Kami ingin memberi sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi benarkah kalian dikejar pasukan Dunia Bawah?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, ia merasa was-was. Jika Ratu terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, bisa-bisa mereka keluar dari sini dengan tangan kosong. Tapi Ratu masih belum mengubah ekspresinya.

"Aku tak ingin tahu alasannya."

Sasuke mendesah lega, ia kembali menunduk ke bawah.

"Ini bentuk ucapan terima kasihku pada kalian." kata Yugito.

Putri duyung yang berada di dekat Konan akhirnya menyerahkan kedua kotak tersebut. Salah satu kotak itu berarna hitam, sementara yang lain berwarna merah. Konan membuka kotak yang berwarna hitam, dan mendapati dua buah tabung kecil berisi setetes air.

"Itu air mata putri duyung. Karena air mata itu tak berguna ketika berada di dalam air, maka pastikan kalian menggunakannya di darat. Kulihat kau terluka, salah satu air mata itu untukmu." Yugitomengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Ratu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan untuk kotak merah itu. Jangan dibuka sekarang. Bukalah saat keadaan sedang gawat." Sang Ratu bangkit dari singgasananya dan berenang mendekati mereka. "Mau tinggal untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak." jawab Konan cepat. "Maaf saja Ratu, tapi kami tak bisa tinggal."

"Tidak?" Yugito terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak, maaf. Kami punya urusan yang lebih mendesak. Tapi mungkin kami akan berkunjung." tawar Konan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Ratu, ia menoleh pada Rin. "Antarkan tamu-tamu kita kembali ke permukaan." ucapnya.

Rin mengangguk dan segera keluar dari istana. Konan dan yang lain mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari tembok dan berenang kembali ke atas. Perjalanan ke atas ternyata lebih cepat daripada yang mereka duga. Segera saja mereka sampai di permukaan.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini." ucap Rin. "Kalian pasti akan berkunjung kemari lagi kan?"

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangguk. Rin tersenyum lalu kembali masuk ke air. Kini mereka harus berenang lagi selama beberapa menit menuju pantai yang masih saja sepi.

"Ahhh… Aku lelah!" Ino menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir putih di situ dan memejamkan matannya. Hinata duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Sementara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Konan duduk bersila.

"Bukankah tidak baik berjanji seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. "Kita mungkin tidak akan sempat mengunjungi kerajaan bawah laut itu lagi, lho."

"Mungkin memang tidak baik, tapi itu demi tujuan kita." jawab Konan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya^^ Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu pendek.

Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konan membuka kotak yang berwarna hitam, mengambil salah satu tabung, dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Untuk lukamu." ucapnya.

Sasuke menerima tabung kecil itu dengan bingung. "Ini harus diminum?"

"Tidak. Teteskan saja pada lukamu."

Sasuke membuka tabung yang dipegangnya dan meneteskan air mata itu ke pundaknya. Luka Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghilang, pemuda itu terlihat takjub, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kita langsung pergi ke Dunia Bawah?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik begitu." ucap Konan sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Konan yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena… Kita sudah mendapatkan salah satu syaratnya. Bisakah kita bersantai barang satu hari?" Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan lain.

"Tidak." jawab Konan tegas.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Meski ia masih mempunyai satu alasan lainnya, Sasuke tak mau menggunakannya, karena itu akan menyakiti hati Ino. Tapi demi kebenaran yang coba ia ungkap sendiri, ia harus menggunakan alasan itu dan menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi orang tuaku. Toh kita sedang di Dunia Manusia. Yang lainnya pun juga ingin mengunjungi keluarga, iya kan?" Sasuke melirik yang lain, dan melihat Ino membuang muka.

Konan terdiam, ia dan Sasuke bertatapan. Sepertinya gadis berambut biru itu tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Baiklah." tapi toh ia menyetujuinya.

Konan mendongak ke atas. "Ini sudah tengah hari. Aku memberi batas waktu kalian sampai tengah malam. Kalian lihat bukit itu?" Konan menunjuk sebuah bukit di kejauhan. "Itulah tempat kita berkumpul nanti malam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." tukas Ino sambil berjalan cepat menuju jalan setapak.

"Jangan lewat di situ!" seru Konan tiba-tiba. "Ada wabah penyakit di desa pertama yang akan kautemui!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ino balas berseru.

"INO!" akhirnya Konan berteriak dengan nada berbahaya. Ino terkejut dan berbalik. Sementara Sasuke menatap Konan dengan tajam. "Percayalah padaku, lebih aman lewat sini." Konan menunjuk hutan yang ternyata juga ada di bawah tebing.

Mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri hutan hingga sampai pada sebuah jalan raya yang sepi.

"Kita berpencar di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku lewat sini." ucap Sasuke singkat, ia langsung berjalan cepat mengikuti jalan raya tersebut yang mengarah ke kota yang ramai. Naruto memicingkan matanya sambil terus memandang punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_dobe_, aku tahu kau disitu, keluarlah." Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan raya yang masih sepi.

"Aku ketahuan, ya?" tiba-tiba Naruto melompat turun dari sebuah pohon di sisi jalan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kalau kau ingin mengunjungi orang tuamu, harusnya kau berbelok ke kanan tadi. Tapi kau malah lurus menuju kota lain." jelas Naruto.

"Kau tahu rumah orang tuaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu memandangi sebuah rumah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi kuyakin itu rumah orang tuamu."

"Kau tidak berburu di sekitar rumahku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku langsung pindah tempat. Jadi kenapa kau menuju kota-_ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas, "Kalau kau begitu penasaran, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

.

"Kau tak mau menyimpan sabitmu dulu?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah hampir memasuki kota, sudah terdengar suara bising di depan mereka.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan sabitnya di sisi jalan yang ditumbuhi semak bunga mawar liar.

Naruto menyernyit, "Maksudku di tempat yang aman, Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Saat malam, semuanya akan kembali padaku." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tampaknya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki kota tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh jalan.

"Aku harus bertanya." ucapnya pelan. Ia bertanya pada salah satu manusia yang lewat. Naruto memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

Sekitar semenit, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum, suatu pemandangan yang langka. "Perpustakaan ada di sana. Ayo!" katanya.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak Sasuke. Ia terus memikirkan hal itu selama perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Lalu ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan bangunan tersebut, matahari sudah condong ke Barat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke. Kau belum memberitahuku." cegah Naruto saat Sasuke sudah menaiki undakan tangga.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Memberitahu alasan kenapa kita berdua berada di depan perpustakaan manusia yang terletak di kota kecil seperti ini!?" seru Naruto tak sabar.

Sasuke menutup matanya, berpikir. "Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan… Aku ingin memastikannya." Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya kembali.

"Kejanggalan apa?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu dulu." jawab Sasuke. "Siapa tahu aku salah."

"Tapi kalau kau benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasti semua akan terungkap. Pasti. Di akhir nanti." Sasuke berbalik dan memasuki perpustakaan. Naruto mengikutinya dengan banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto. Sudah satu jam penuh mereka mencari di bagian koran-koran lama. Dan Sasuke belum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?" akhirnya Sasuke mendongak. "Carilah koran yang memuat berita kematian dari kota kecil di pinggir pantai yang tadi. Dekat rumah Ino."

Naruto mengangguk, dan mulai mencari di tumpukan koran yang belum disentuh Sasuke, sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Koran tahun berapa?"

"Dari rentang waktu 1 sampai 50 tahun yang lalu." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi banyak berita kematian di sini!" keluh Naruto. "Bagaimana aku tahu berita kematian mana yang kau cari?"

Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tahu, Naruto. Kau pasti akan menyadarinya." jawab pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari telah terbenam, dan bulan menggantikan posisinya di langit.

"Ahhh… Cukup." Naruto menghenyakkan diri di kursi.

"Kalau kau tak mau membantu tak apa." jawab Sasuke santai sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada korannya. "Aku masih punya sisa beberapa jam lagi. Untunglah aku bisa mempersingkat jam kerjaku sebagai _Grim Reaper_."

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap jendela, terlihat bulan purnama yang menggantung rendah di langit yang kelam. Akhirnya Naruto menoleh lagi, tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan koran yang lain. Ia menyernyit.

"Hei." Naruto berdiri dan melangkah menuju tumpukan koran itu. "Sasuke… ini… tapi tak mungkin…" Naruto bergumam pelan.

Tapi Sasuke yang mendengar perubahan suara pada Naruto langsung menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

Atensi Sasuke sekarang tertuju pada koran itu, ia melongo. Naruto menatapnya. "Inikah berita yang kaucari?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Seringai muncul perlahan di wajah Sasuke. Ia menyambar koran itu dari tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya-membantingnya-ke meja.

"Ini dia!" suara Sasuke bergetar saking senangnya. "Ini buktinya! Dia tak bisa mengelak lagi!" Sasuke menyobek artikel berita 50 tahun lalu yang berjudul : 'Kematian Tradis Seorang Gadis Indigo' lalu memasukannya ke saku.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, ia sekarang terlihat marah. "Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun." desisnya galak. "Bersumpahlah."

Naruto menelan ludah, perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya agak takut. "Aku bersumpah, demi jiwa adikku yang berada di surga."

Ekspresi Sasuke melunak, ia menoleh ke arah jendela. "Sudah malam rupanya." ucapnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke melesat keluar dari ruangan. Naruto mengejarnya, tanpa menghiraukan seruan dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Sasuke melompati undakan tangga di depan lalu berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi. Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

Sasuke menoleh singkat ke arah Naruto sebelum meloncat ke atas. Naruto buru-buru menuju jalanan dan mendongak ke atas.

Yang dilihatnya bukanlah Sasuke, tapi seorang _Grim Reaper_ yang melayang di udara. Makhluk itu menatap Naruto lama dengan mata merahnya yang berpendar mengerikan. Akhirnya _Grim Reaper _tersebut terbang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

Ino yang berada di atas bukit sedang duduk memeluk lututnya. Gadis itu terlihat bosan, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sorot matanya terlihat sedih. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas.

"Ino." mendengar namanya disebut, Ino langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Ino mencoba bersikap galak.

"Aku…" Naruto memkiran alasan yang tepat untuk diucapkannya, "Aku baru saja selesai berburu." dustanya.

"Oh?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lama sekali."

Naruto menyeringai. "Sesekali mempermainkan mangsa buruan itu menyenangkan. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Sebelum akhirnya mati beneran. Haha." ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Dasar." geram Ino sambil beringsut menjauhi Naruto.

"Kau sedang sedih." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Ino terpaku di tempatnya.

"Huh. Memangnya kenapa?" gadis itu berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tidak. Tapi ekspresi wajahmu seperti aku. Saat memikirkan keluarga kita masing-masing." ucap Naruto, ia mendongak menatap langit.

Ino terlihat bingung untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Maka dari itu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku punya adik perempuan berumur 14 tahun. Aku berjanji tidak akan mati dalam perang. Tapi nyatanya aku memang mati."

"Tapi kau kan bangkit kembali."

"Ia baru berusia 14 tahun. Bukan usia yang cukup untuk menyadari bahwa kakak satu-satunya berubah menjadi vampir."

"Aku bersalah padanya. Tapi ketika aku memperlihatkan diriku pada saat-saat terakhirnya, ia sepertinya memaafkanku." lanjut Naruto.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya Ino angkat bicara. "Kenapa adikmu meninggal?"

"Ia meninggal saat melahirkan bayinya. Itu sekitar 15 tahun setelah ia mengira aku meninggal. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku."

"Jangan merasa begitu bersalah. Aku juga punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan." ujar Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan kisahnya. "Dulu aku punya beberapa saudari, mereka juga penyihir." Ino mulai bercerita. "Aku juga punya kakak laki-laki."

"Waktu itu aku bertengkar dengan kakakku karena hal sepele. Aku kabur dari rumah. Sialnya, aku ditangkap. Saudari-saudariku juga ditangkap."

"Tapi aku melihat kakakku datang untuk membelaku. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku penyihir!" mata Ino berkaca-kaca mengingat masa lalunya.

"Sebelum aku dibakar, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kusaksikan kakakku terbunuh karena dituduh melindungi penyihir. Istri dan anaknya yang masih kecil juga dibunuh. Saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan membuat sebuah kutukan. Aku dibakar, tetapi masih bisa hidup kembali." Ino terisak. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Lagipula, anak itu baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini."

"Ino." Naruto merangkul Ino. "Jangan bersedih. Apapun yang telah kaulakukan, aku masih menyayangimu sebagai keluarga."

**Deg!**

Ino terpaku, ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebuah suara muncul di kepalanya beserta wajah seorang lelaki yang begitu disayanginya.

"_Apapun yang kaulakukan, aku tetap menyayangimu_."

"_Adikku tersayang_…"

"UWAAAAAA!"

Ino bangkit berdiri dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Jeritannya membelah keheningan malam. Ino yang _shock_ terlihat seperti orang gila.

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!" Ino memekik lagi. "Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi-"

Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat panik. Sayangnya Ino terlalu _shock_ hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana hal yang nyata dengan hal yang ada di pikirannya. Ia melihat bayangan kakakknya yang telah tiada.

"Maafkan aku!" Ino berlutut. "Maafkan aku, _nii-san_!"

"Ino." Naruto memeluk Ino dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Ini aku Naruto. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. "

"Bohong!"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat Ino menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kakakku dibunuh setelah mengatakan hal tadi! Pembohong!" Ino kembali menangis.

"Tegarkan hatimu, Ino. Jika yang kita lakukan ini berhasil, kau akan bertemu kakakmu lagi."

"Tapi itu artinya aku akan kehilanganmu." Ino yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya itu duduk di rerumputan, ia mengusap air matanya. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

Naruto terdiam, ia memandang Ino. "Itu pengorbananmu, Ino." Naruto tersenyum. Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikmu." pemuda itu membaringkan dirinya dan menatap bulan purnama.

Ino tersenyum, ia meneteskan air mata lagi, air mata bahagia. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah malam, Hinata kembali dengan sekeranjang roti dan setermos susu coklat panas. Saat itu Ino bergelung di rerumputan di sebelah Naruto. Ia duduk dan menguap saat melihat Hinata datang.

"Darimana saja kau, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tampak kelelahan karena harus mendaki bukit tersebut.

"Aku bekerja." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai memakan salah satu roti _Croissant_ yang ia bawa. "Kalian mau?"

Ino mengambil satu roti dari keranjang dan memakannya dengan wajah mengantuk, sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau juga mau?" Hinata menawarkan rotinya pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendarat tepat di sebelahnya. Sasuke menerima roti itu tanpa kata dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Setelah mereka kenyang makan dan minum, tepat saat tengah malam, Konan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ayo. Kita ke kaki bukit." ucapnya singkat.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan menuruni bukit dalam gelap, menuju sebuah tanah kosong di kaki bukit. Konan memilih tempat itu karena suasananya yang sepi, manusia jarang mengunjungi tempat itu. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, karena sihir Ino dan Konan untuk membuka portal ke Dunia Bawah lumayan bersar, bisa gawat jika ada manusia yang melihat hal itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kaki bukit. Ino mengangkat tangannya, dan sama seperti di _Ground Zero_, muncul bola merah keunguan yang berbunyi bising. Konan juga memunculkan bola sihirnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman.

Setelah kedua bola itu membesar, Ino dan Konan melemparkannya agar bertabrakan. Manusia tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang bukit.

Kunci untuk membuat portal tersebut adalah energi yang sangat besar. Dan sihir adalah energi yang cukup untuk membuat dan membuka portal. Semakin besar kekuatan sihirnya, semakin lama portal tersebut bisa bertahan.

Sebuah lubang muncul di langit. Sinar matahari yang kemerahan memancar keluar dari lubang tersebut. Setelah mereka semua meloncat masuk, portal tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Membuat apa?" Ino balas bertanya dengan bingung.

"Membuat portal seperti itu tadi. Biasanya aku dan Hinata menunggu bulan mati agar bisa ke Dunia Manusia." jelas Naruto.

"Ohhh." Ino akhirnya paham. "Aku membuatnya sendiri." gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahu. "Dan kebetulan Konan mengetahuinya."

"Banyak yang menggunakan cara yang hampir sama kok." sahut Konan sambil melihat ke atas.

Mereka telah sampai di Dunia Bawah. Kini mereka berdiri tepat di samping sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Matahari telah tenggelam. Anehnya, sekarang di langit terlihat 3 bulan yang berpendar kemerahan.

Di sebelah kanan mereka terlihat siluet sebuah kastil megah yang berada di atas gunung. Sementara di sisi kiri mereka ada sebuah tanah yang sekelilingnya terdapat batu-batu runcing yang dibangun tinggi. Banyak kabut menghalangi pandangan akan batu tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk batu-batu runcing tersebut.

"Dibaliknya ada jiwa manusia yang telah mati, disebut _Hades_. Tempat itu lebih luas daripada kelihatannya. Cerberus berada di sana. Kalau bangunan itu," Konan menunjuk sisi kanan mereka, "Adalah Kerajaan Iblis." jelas Konan.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"_The Death of Valley_." sahut Konan. "Sebuah jurang tanpa dasar." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai, membuat yang lainnya bergidik. Akhirnya setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting lainnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, menuju ke gerbang Dunia Bawah.

Sasuke terus mengawasi Konan, meski gadis itu tak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Pikiran pemuda itu tidak fokus, ia menggenggam erat potongan koran di sakunya. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke terantuk batu dan terpeleset ke arah jurang di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke!" Ino dan Hinata berseru bersamaan. Untungnya Sasuke sempat berpegangan pada batu yang menonjol. Ia langsung bertindak cepat, Sasuke bersalto dengan sempurna dan mendarat di sebelah Naruto.

"Konsentrasi, Sasuke." ucap Konan yang seolah tak peduli dengan kejadian menegangkan barusan. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

Kelima orang tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang yang tinggi menjulang. Naruto mencoba membukanya.

**DUAR!**

"AAH!" sebelum Naruto sempat menyentuh gerbang tersebut, ia sudah terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Yang lain menatap gerbang itu dengan bingung. Perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat sebuah pelindung sihir berwarna ungu gelap yang berada depan gerbang dan menolak semua gangguan yang datang.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata panik dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak kesal, ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya.

"Biar aku coba." Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari dengan sabit teracung. Dan nasibnya tidak lebih beruntung dari Naruto.

"Apakah harus memakai sihir?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Mungkin saja. Ino, cobalah." sahut Konan.

"Eh!?" Ino terkejut saat namanya disebut. "Kenapa aku!?" protesnya.

"Elemen sihirku adalah air. Dan sayangnya di sini tak ada air." Konan menyunggingkan senyum memohon kepada Ino. Mau tak mau, gadis berambut pirang itu mencobanya.

"_Fire Ball_!" Ino mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan, sebuah bola api raksasa muncul dan melesat menuju gerbang tersebut.

**BLAAAR!**

Ino terjengkang ke belakang saat bola api miliknya menabrak gerbang tersebut. Terlihat lidah api yang menyambar-nyambar sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan bunyi desisan.

Ino bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Konan menunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau menggunakan hadiah dari Ratu putri duyung?" usul Hinata setelah beberapa saat hening.

Konan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hinata merasa bingung, tapi berusaha mengabaikan tindakan Konan yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya…" Konan bergumam tak jelas.

"Maaf?"

"Ya. Kau yang mencoba, Hinata." akhirnya Konan kembali fokus. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Aku? Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang pakai kotak itu…" gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mencoba protes pada Konan.

"Tidak. Ini bukan kondisi yang segawat itu." tukas Konan. "Nah, Hinata, silahkan mencoba." Konan kembali tersenyum.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang itu. Meski tahu apa yang dilakukannya berbuah sia-sia, ia tetap mencoba melewati perisai tersebut.

"Wah!" Ino berseru takjub, karena Hinata baru saja melewati pelindung tersebut tanpa luka gores sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tapi Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlihat sama bingungnya dengan yang lain.

"Aku punya teori." Konan angkat bicara, "Kurasa karena Hinata pernah menjadi malaikat, dan punya kekuatan yang tak dimiliki iblis manapun. Jadi dia bisa menyentuhnya."

Yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, bisakah kau bukakan pintu itu untuk kami semua?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu. "Akan kucoba." setelah mengucapkan itu ia berbalik menghadap gerbang dan mencoba mendorongnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa menit, dan pintu gerbang itu tak kunjung terbuka. Hinata berbalik dan menatap yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." kata Hinata dengan pelan, ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin memang harus pakai kotak ini, ya." Konan mengeluarkan kotak merah pemberian Ratu putri duyung dan memandanginya.

"Tidak." tukas Naruto dengan keras, ia maju selangkah. "Kau pasti bisa, Hinata. Buka gerbang itu."

"A-aku tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba Hinata berseru. "Aku ini berbeda dari kalian! Aku ini lemah!"

"Kau bisa Hinata!" Naruto balas berseru. "Pakailah kekuatan malaikatmu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!"

"Cobalah, Hinata." ujar Sasuke lembut. "Kita tak akan mengetahui hasilnya jika tidak mencoba."

Hinata menunduk lagi, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mencoba. Tapi kalau gagal, ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah menaruh harapan padanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal dengan kelemahannya. Ia selalu menyusahkan orang lain.

Baginya, menjadi orang lemah sangat memuakkan.

"Kumohon, Hinata." bujuk Ino.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat wajah-wajah yang mengharapkan dirinya. Ia terperangah.

Ia belum pernah ditatap seperti itu, biasanya ia yang berada dalam posisi itu. Tapi kini berbeda. Hinata merasa aneh dan… bahagia.

Kedua perasaan itu meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Memberinya kekuatan. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kini saatnya ia yang menunjukkan kekuatannya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang lemah lagi.

Perasaan itu membuatnya ingin menangis, maka ia berbalik menghadap gerbang itu lagi. Kekuatannya bercampur dengan harapan yang lain dan menjadikannya lebih kuat. Kali ini ia tak akan mengecewakan siapapun.

Hinata menempelkan telapak tangannya pada gerbang besi yang dingin. Ia berkonsentrasi dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Mengerahkan seluruh perasaan bahagia di hatinya.

Sinar putih mengelilingi Hinata, makin lama makin membesar. Membuat yang lainnya mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajah karena silau.

Hingga akhirnya sinar putih itu melingkupi mereka semua. Lalu terdengar suara ledakan yang keras, disertai hempasan angin yang kencang.

**BLAAAR!**

"Kyaaa!" Hinata terlempar ke udara, hampir tidak terlihat karena udara dipenuhi asap hitam yang muncul beberapa saat setelah ledakan. Tapi untungnya Naruto menyadari hal itu dan langsung melesat dan menangkap Hinata yang terlihat berantakan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Bisa-bisa kau patah tulang jika jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Aku bersyukur kau tak terkena ledakan!" balas Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Lihat!" Yang lain terkejut saat Hinata terbang ke udara dengan sayap malaikatnya yang putih bersih.

"Kau berhasil, Hinata! Kau berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatanmu lagi!" pekik Ino senang.

"Aku juga senang, Hinata." sahut Konan cepat. "Tapi bisakah kita segera masuk?"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iblis pasti sudah menyadari kehadiran kita. Ledakan tadi juga tidaklah kecil." jelas Konan. Yang lain berpandangan, lalu dengan cepat mengikuti Konan yang telah memasuki gerbang tersebut lebih dulu.

Mereka terus berlari dalam kepulan asap, hingga akhirnya sampai pada lorong yang temaram.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, ke arah batu-batu yang menyerupai dinding yang menjulang. Langit-langitnya tidak kelihatan. "Bukankah dari luar, batu-batu ini tak terlalu tinggi?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, apa yang terlihat di luar tidak sama dengan yang di dalam." jawab Konan.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong tersebut. Di lorong itu, terdapat obor yang menempel di dindng setiap 5 meter. Aura mengerikan tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berlima mendengar suara geraman binatang. Mendadak, obor-obor di depan mereka mati.

Konan yang berada paling depan berhenti, ia memicingkan mata mencoba melihat menembus kegelapan.

Geraman itu terdengar semakin dekat. Sejurus kemudian, dari tempat yang dinaungi bayangan, muncul sebuah kepala anjing raksasa berbulu hitam dengan mata merah yang menatap mereka tajam. Anjing itu berjalan mendekat, terlihat dua kepala anjing lainnya yang berada di satu tubuh. Itu Cerberus.

Kelima orang tersebut mundur selangkah ketika si Cerberus menggeram lagi.

"Apakah kita harus membunuhnya?" bisik Ino pada Konan.

"Tidak harus. Asal kita bisa mendapat cukup banyak darahnya." Konan balas berbisik.

Si Cerberus mengangkat ketiga kepalanya dan melolong dengan keras. Nyala api pada obor di sekitar mereka bergoyang, membuat bayangan mereka tampak mengerikan.

Dengan cepat anjing besar berkepala tiga itu menerjang sebelum mereka sempat berbuat apa-apa. Hewan itu melayangkan tangannya yang berkuku runcing.

"Menyingkir!" Ino berteriak seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Tiba-tiba muncul dinding api yang menghalangi jalan si Cerberus. Tapi sedetik kemudian, hewan itu melompat menembus api dan menerjang Ino.

**TRANG!**

Sasuke melompat dari belakang dan menahan cakar Cerberus dengan sabitnya. Ino buru-buru berlari menjauhi si Cerberus.

"_GUUUK!_" Cerberus itu menggonggong saat melihat buruannya—Ino—melarikan diri.

"Hei, kau anjing jelek!" Sasuke berusaha memprovokasi si Cerberus agar tidak mengejar Ino. Usahanya berhasil. Tapi itu artinya ia yang sekarang dalam bahaya.

**TRANG!**

Si Cerberus berhasil melemparkan sabit Sasuke beserta pemiliknya ke bawah. Hewan itu segera melayangkan cakarnya sekali lagi.

**GRAAAK!**

Cakar Cerberus mengenai dinding. Untunglah Sasuke berhasil merunduk. Beberapa senti ke bawah, tamatlah rimayat Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku menjadi umpan!?" protes Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali sabitnya.

"Ulurlah waktu sementara kami mencari cara untuk menghentikannya!" seru Konan. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berpikir keras.

"Cepatlah!" seru Sasuke yang kini sedang berusaha mencari celah untuk melukai si Cerberus.

"Ah!" Konan teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau punya kue dengan obat bius?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan membawa-bawa benda seperti itu ke Dunia Bawah!?" teriak Sasuke. Serangan Cerberus yang membabi buta mulai membuatnya kepayahan. Ino dan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan alat musik? Untuk menidurkannya?" sahut Naruto.

"Aku bisa memunculkannya!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan… PLOP! Muncul sebuah gitar kecil berwarna merah.

Ino mulai memainkannya, tapi sayang tak ada yang terjadi.

**BUAK!**

Mereka semua terkejut saat melihat Sasuke terbanting ke tanah. Sementara sabitnya terlempar jauh. Si Cerberus berlari menuju ke arah Ino. Naruto yang melihat itu segera berlari maju dengan maksud melindungi Ino.

"Jangan!" tiba-tiba Hinata terbang ke atas kepala Cerberus yang di tengah dan memukulinya.

"Hinata! Cepat turun! Jangan gegabah!" seru Ino dengan panik. Sementara itu, di sisi lain koridor, Sasuke mencoba bangun dengan tertatih-tatih.

Si Cerberus tampaknya tak terluka sedikit pun oleh perbuatan Hinata, tapi hewan besar tersebut merasa terganggu. Dan tanpa diduga, Cerberus tersebut mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Dari ketiga mulutnya.

Semua kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Ino dan Hinata menjerit. Sementara Naruto menghampiri Konan yang tampak terpaku dan segera menarik jubah gadis itu. Ia mengambil kotak merah pemberian Ratu putri duyungdan berlari menuju si Cerberus, masih dalam jarak aman yang tidak terkena api.

Naruto membuka kotak itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah Cerberus. Gelombang air yang sangat deras keluar dari kotak itu. Cukup banyak hingga mampu mamadamkan api dan mendorong si Cerberus hingga menghantam dinding. Naruto terhempas ke belakang saking derasnya air tersebut keluar.

Sasuke yang telah mengambil sabitnya kembali itu melompat dan menyambar Hinata tepat waktu, sehingga gadis itu tak perlu hanyut dalam gelombang tadi.

Konan langsung berlari maju dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "_Water Prison!_" serunya.

Air tersebut berputar mengelilingi si Cerberus dan akhirnya membuat sebuah bola yang memenjarakan si Cerberus di dalamnya. Konan menunggu hingga Cerberus itu tak bergerak lagi, baru menurunkan tangannya.

Bola air itu hancur, dan menciprati mereka semua dengan air dingin. Tanpa ragu, Konan berjalan menuju si Cerberus yang terkapar dan berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tidak. Hewan ini hanya pingsan." Konan meletakkan tangannya pada air yang menggenangi tempat itu dan membuat sebuah belati yang digunakannya untuk membuat irisan kecil di leher si Cerberus.

Konan kembali meletakkan tangannya pada air dan membuat sebuah wadah kecil. Ia meletakkan wadah itu dekat dengan luka yang dibuatnya pada leher si Cerberus dan menampung darahnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Konan bangkit berdiri dan menutup wadah itu lalu memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap keempat orang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita segera-"

"Wah, wah. Kasihan sekali kamu, anjing manis."

Konan berbalik dengan cepat. Ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita berjongkok di sebelah si Cerberus dan mengusap-usap salah satu kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan menyerang kalian. Tenanglah." wanita berambut kuning pucat itu berkata seraya berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Konan.

Konan menggertakkan giginya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalau begitu mau apa kau ke sini!?"

"Aku… hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kawan lama." suara wanita itu terdengar lebih pelan. Keempat orang lainnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi.

"Diam." desis Konan sambil berjalan menjauhi wanita tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan menentangmu. Jadi benarkah kau berhasil membuatnya?"

Konan terdiam. Perlahan, ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah. Senyum kepuasan yang terlihat mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya. "Masih dalam proses, Shion."

Shion menyeringai. "Kuharap semua berjalan lancar."

**DUAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari belakang Konan, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat.

"Konan! Kita harus pergi!" seru Ino, ia masih memandang Konan dan Shion dengan bingung. Di sebelah Ino, berdiri Sasuke dengan raut muka yang sulit ditebak. Pemuda itu mencoba mencerna arti perkataan Konan dengan 'kawan lamanya'.

Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang sekilas dan kembali memandang Shion. "Mau membantuku?" Konan bertanya pada Shion masih dengan senyum mengerikannya.

Shion berganti menoleh menatap dinding. Wanita itu menyabetkan tangannya.

**BRAK!**

Dinding di sebelah Konan langsung berlubang. Shion membuat jalan keluar untuk mereka.

"Cepatlah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ucap Shion.

Konan tidak menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" serunya sambil melangkah ke lubang yang dibuat Shion.

Keempat orang lainnya berlari menuju jalan keluar. Sementara itu Konan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Air yang masih menggenang berubah bentuk menjadi tombak yang menghantam langit-langit lorong. Konan berusaha merubuhkan lorong tersebut.

"Oh, ya." Konan menyempatkan diri mengatakan sesuatu pada Shion sebelum pergi. "Selamat menikmati dunia yang akan kubuat."

.

.

.

Shion masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak memperdulikan para Knight yang sedang berkesal karena buruan mereka kabur. Shion menunduk, kedua alisnya bertaut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil napas panjang.

"Konan, eh?" Shion mendengus sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah banyak berubah, padahal aku lebih suka namamu yang dulu."

Senyum itu pun lenyap dari wajah pucatnya. Shion kembali menunduk, sorot matanya tampak sedih. Sahabatnya itu telah benar-benar berubah.

"Kenapa kau harus... mempercayai ramalan itu...?" gumaman lirih terdengar dari Shion. Potongan-potongan masa lalu berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Termasuk kenangan akan dirinya dan Konan di masa lalu.

"Aku... merindukanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang Konan rencanakan? Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	6. Dark Secret

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari. Sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Knight Kerajaan Iblis yang menunggangi kuda hitam. Mereka harus bersembunyi dan menunggu hingga pengejar-pengejar mereka berhenti sebelum membuat portal ke Pulau Langit.

Bisa-bisa, selain mereka, ada iblis yang ikut memasuki portal. Bukan hal yang begitu gawat jika tujuan mereka bukanlah Pulau Langit. Selama dunia ini diciptakan, tak ada iblis yang bisa dan boleh memasuki kawasan Pulau Langit. Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukanlah orang yang mau memecahkan rekor tersebut.

Kini mereka berlari ke sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh gua-gua yang besar. Tinggi mulut guanya sekitar 3 meter, dan jarak tiap guanya sekitar 10 meter. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari dalam gua tersebut.

"Di sana!" Konan menunjuk sebuah gua dari sekian banyak gua lainnya yang terlihat sama.

"Hinata! Ino! Buat pengalih perhatian!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa selalu aku!? Tidak mau!" tolak Ino yang masih terus berlari. Tapi beda halnya dengan Hinata, gadis itu berhenti. Ia terbang ke atas dan memejamkan matanya, gadis itu mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Hinata!" Ino menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa anak itu selalu melakukan hal nekat!?" Ino menggeram, mau tak mau ia membantu Hinata, yang kini telah membuka matanya kembali dan melepaskan sebuah ledakan besar.

"Kita hanya perlu pengalih perhatian, Hinata!" Ino mengingatkan Hinata sambil menyeringai. Ia membuat sebuah bola api yang cukup kecil dalam jumlah banyak dan melemparkannya. Bukan ke arah Knight Kerajaan Iblis, tapi ke arah tanah berbatu di bawahnya. Ino membuat satu lagi bola api besar dan mengarahkannya ke mulut gua terdekat.

Yang dilakukan Ino bukan tanpa perhitungan. Debu-debu yang beterbangan akibat serangan pertama Ino-termasuk serangan Hinata juga-memgaburkan pandangan para Knight. Sementara serangan kedua Ino memang cukup gegabah. Ia sangat tahu apa yang berada di dalam gua.

"**GRAAAAA!"**

Seekor naga berwarna merah dengan sayap besar dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya merangsek keluar dari gua yang diledakkan Ino. Naga itu tampak marah. Ia menyemburkan api membabi buta.

Ino bertaruh saat itu; Apakah para Knight lebih mementingkan naga yang mengamuk dan membiarkan para buronan melarikan diri?

Atau para Knight lebih mementingkan buronan tersebut dan membiarkan sang naga, yang pastinya akan membangunkan naga-naga lainnya?

Ya. Ino bertaruh.

**DUAR!**

Ino memasang tampang ngeri saat melihat salah satu gua hancur karena sebuah sinar putih milik Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Ino melihat gua yang lain juga ikut hancur.

"Hinata! Cukup!" Ino berteriak pada Hinata yang masih terus meledakkan gua sarang naga yang lain. Hinata menoleh menatap Ino, "Apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada polos seolah tak berdosa.

Hinata yang saat itu sedang menatap Ino tak melihat seekor naga dari gua yang dihancurkannya. Naga tersebut terbang, menyemburkan napas apinya ke atas, lalu melesat menuju Hinata sambil membuka mulutnya yang bergigi tajam.

"HINATA!" Ino menjerit, ia lansung menarik Hinata. Sementara dirinya sendiri terpelanting ke punggung sang naga. Ino mencengkeram duri tajam yang berjejer dari leher sampai ekor naga tersebut. Hinata yang masih tersungkur di tanah memekik ketakutan.

Sang naga yang sepertinya tahu ada seseorang di punggungnya segera terbang ke atas, mengepakkan sayap hitamnya yang besar. Naga itu terbang semakin ke atas.

Ino mencoba melihat ke bawah, yang terlihat hanya kabut. Tangannya yang mencengkeram duri di punggung sang naga sudah mulai kebas. Tapi Ino juga memikirkan Hinata. Ia berharap gadis itu cukup pintar untuk segera lari dan bersembunyi ke tempat Konan.

Ino kembali melihat ke bawah, mencoba mencari cara untuk turun. Ia bisa saja langsung terjun ke bawah, tapi ia takut si naga akan mengibaskan ekornya yang berduri tajam. Meski ia bisa menghindarinya, si naga pasti akan mengejarnya dan mencoba membunuh dirinya secepat mungkin.

Ia mugkin penyihir petarung yang hebat. Ia sangat ahli di darat. Di laut pun, ia masih bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tapi jika di udara, kendatipun ia bisa terbang, Ino belum pernah mencobanya. Akhirnya naga itu berhenti. Udara di situ sangat dingin, gaun yang dipakai Ino tak cukup untuk membuatnya tetap hangat.

Ino meloncat sejauh mungkin dari si naga. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kibasan angin di belakangnya. Ino berbalik dan merunduk ketika tangan besar berkuku runcing menjulur ke depan dan berusaha mencaplok tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menarik napas banyak-banyak, kemudian mengeluarkan semburan api sebelum ia terbang ke bawah.

Ino mendengar suara raungan naga yang terkena serangan berapinya. Tapi Ino tak memedulikannya dan terus terbang ke bawah. Dalam hati ia agak kesal terhadap Hinata karena telah membuatnya berada pada posisi genting seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya si naga berhasil terbang sejajar dengannya, Ino berhenti dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan serangan apinya lagi. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil membuat apapun, sesuatu yang besar dan berwarna hitam menabrak punggungnya. Si naga telah melayangkan ekornya ke arah Ino.

Mata Ino berkunang-kunang, ia berjuang agar tetap sadar. Sayangnya rasa sakit menguasai dirinya. Semua berubah menjadi gelap. Tubuh Ino yang malang terjatuh dari ketinggian.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia berniat pergi secara diam-diam, sayangnya mata tajam Naruto tetap bisa menangkap sosoknya yang berjalan keluar dari gua. Saat itu Konan berada di sisi kanan gua, ia membuat perisai sementara untuk mereka. Sasuke berbalik dengan lambat.

"Aku… mau membantu Konan." dusta Sasuke.

"Kau berbelok ke arah yang salah kalau begitu." tukas Naruto.

"Aku kan juga bisa lupa." Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan berjalan.

"Tunggu." cegah Naruto, membuat Sasuke berbalik lagi dengan tampang kesal.

"Baik! Aku berbohong! Aku tak mau membantu Konan-"

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan hal yang kemarin? Kejanggalan yang kau temukan?" ekspresi Naruto melunak. Sementara Sasuke terdiam.

"Apakah aku harus jujur?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Apa untungnya berbohong pada keluargamu?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersentak. Sasuke menelan kata-kata yang sudah akan diucapkannya pada Naruto. Sepertinya terlalu jahat kalau mengatakan "Kau bukan keluargaku!" apalagi dengan nada tajam.

"Ya. Aku harus memastikan. Kesempatannya hanya ini." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Katamu… hal ini pasti terungkap pada ahirnya. Kenapa kau tak menunggu hal itu saja? Maksudku, kenapa kau harus mencari sendiri dan tidak biarkan 'dia' yang mengatakannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku benci kejutan. Apalagi kejutan yang buruk seperti ini. Dan aku sudah terlanjur menemukan buktinya."

"Kenapa… kau tak biarkan hal itu menjadi misteri?" suara Naruto terdengar agak sedih.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku… takut tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi. Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun menjadi seseorang yang berdarah dingin, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan bersama kalian. Kehangatan sama seperti diriku yang masih menjadi manusia."

Sasuke menyernyit, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. "Ah, jadi ini inti pembicaraan kita? Asal kau tahu, mungkin ada alasan lain 'dia' menemui kita."

"Alasan lain? Apakah itu takdir? Aku tidak puas dengan alasan itu." tegas Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Maka biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan mencari tahu alasan lainnya. Dan aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Tutuplah matamu dari perbuatanku, katakan aku tiba-tiba saja menghilang." setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berlari menjauhi gua, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

Samar-samar, Ino merasakan dirinya sedang terbang, tidak terlalu cepat. Angin melambai-lambai, menerbangkan surai pirangnya. Ino tahu dirinya sedang digendong, dan ingin merasakan hal itu lebih lama lagi. Ia ingat kakaknya dulu sering menggendongnya waktu kecil.

"Ino!?"

Sontak Ino membuka matanya, ia langsung melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat panik.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengusap air matanya dengan bingung. "Ah? A-Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ino… Untung saja aku bisa menangkapmu." ujar Hinata.

Tapi Ino mengacuhkan perkataan Hinata, ia melihat sekeliling. Mereka berdua masih terbang di atas. Dengan hati-hati, Ino melepaskan diri dari pegangan Hinata. Ia masih merasa limbung, tapi tetap bisa terbang dengan sihirnya.

"Ayo turun." ucap Ino lemah. Mereka berdua terbang ke bawah, yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Padahal Ino merasa naga yang membawanya ke atas dalam hitungan detik.

Mereka melihat kekacauan di bawah. Beberapa orang berjubah merah memegang rantai raksasa yang diliputi aura ungu. Salah satu naga berhasil dirantai dengan itu. Ino dan Hinata melihat dengan tampang miris. Mereka akhirnya mendarat di belakang salah satu gua yang paling jauh. Lalu berlari menuju gua tempat yang lain berada.

"Ada apa?" terlihat Konan dan Naruto di mulut gua. Ino dan Hinata segera menarik mereka keluar.

"Apakah pengalih perhatian ini cukup?" Ino menyeringai. Di tangannya muncul bola yang biasa ia buat untuk membuka portal. "Ayo, Konan!"

Portal terbentuk. Mereka semua segera memasukinya, tepat sebelum salah satu Knight yang mengacungkan pedang dapat melukai mereka.

Mereka mendarat di sebuah pulau kecil yang melayang di langit pagi yang cerah. Terlihat pulau-pulau lainnya yang juga melayang di langit. Semakin ke atas, ukuran pulau-pulau tersebut membesar. Dan di pulau yang paling luas di atas sana, ada sebuah istana besar berwarna putih.

"Kita sampai di Pulau Langit." ucap Konan, ia tampak agak terkesan.

Kini mereka bisa bernafas lega barang sebentar.

Tapi muncul satu masalah lagi.

"Sasuke menghilang!"

Seruan Hinata yang terdengar panik membuat yang lain menoleh ke belakang, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda berambut coklat. Naruto menahan napasnya dengan panik.

"Di mana dia!?" Konan menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal.

.

.

.

**Somewhere…**

Sasuke menyelinap, bersembunyi di balik gua lainnya. Ia tahu dirinya egois. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar harus memastikan sesuatu.

Ia menanti detik demi detik dengan jantung berdebar. Saat mendengar suara tapak kaki kuda, Sasuke bersiap dan mempererat pegangannya pada sabitnya.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu. Sebuah aura hitam pekat keluar dari sabitnya. Inilah kekuatan khususnya. Saat menjadi _Grim Reaper_, ia bisa mengambil kekuatan gelap dari para pendosa untuk menjadi energi sihirnya. Tapi hanya ketika ia menjadi _Grim Reaper_.

Saat ini Dunia Bawah sedang mengalami malam hari, ia bisa berubah menjadi _Grim Reaper_ saat itu juga. Dan karena tempat ia berpijak sekarang memang Dunia Bawah, banyak kekuatan gelap para pendosa yang bisa ia ambil. Sasuke memanfaatkan hal ini. Sebuah kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sasuke berubah. Kekuatan gelap yang dahsyat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke mencoba mengontrol kekuatan itu dan menyamarkannya saat rombongan Knight lewat.

Sasuke menyerang Knight terakhir dalam rombongan; langsung memutuskan kepala kuda dari badannya dan terbang ke belakang Knight tersebut. Ia mengambil pedang Knight tersebut dan membuangnya. Lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah dan penuh ancaman. "Diam, patuhi perintahku, atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti tungganganmu."

Dengan sengaja _Grim Reaper _tersebut menjatuhkan sabitnya. Ia kembali menjadi pemuda berambut _raven_. Ia menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gua; yang penghuninya masih tertidur damai, jauh dari ingar bingar di luar sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sakunya dan meletakkan belati tersebut di dekat leher si Knight.

"Siapa Konan?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara rendahnya. Knight tersebut tak menjawab. Maka, Sasuke menekankan belatinya hinngga menyentuh leher Knight.

"Kami hanya diperintah menangkapnya."

"Siapa dia? Apa tujuannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kami hanya diperintah-"

**SRAT!**

Si Knight mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan saat Sasuke mengiris pundaknya. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ia mengkhianati kerajaan Iblis. Malaikat juga berusaha menangkapnya. Ia ingin menguasai dunia."

"Hmph. Menguasai dunia? Cerita lama. Kejahatan tak akan menang." dengus Sasuke. "Teruskan."

"Tapi kami diberitahu sebuah informasi rahasia. Konan adalah nama samarannya. Dia yang sebenarnya adalah seorang iblis lama yang dianggap sudah lenyap. Namanya adalah..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf minggu lalu tidak bisa _update _fanfic ini, saya sedang sakit^^ Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou minna^^


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tunggulah di sini! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Konan melompat turun dari pulau itu. Ia mendarat dengan keras di salah satu pulau, membuat tanah retak dan debu beterbangan. Tak lupa dengan suara berdebum yang ditimbulkannya; Konan benar-benar marah.

"Perlu bantuanku!?" Ino melongok ke bawah ketika Konan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membuat portal.

Konan tak menjawab, ia membuat dua bola yang seperti gabungan dari badai terdahsyat di Dunia Manusia. Ia melangkah ke sisi pulau, dan melemparkan kedua bola itu ke bawah. Portal terbuka, dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia melompat ke dalamnya.

**BRUK!**

Konan melihat sekelilingnya dengan cepat dan mencoba menemukan sosok Sasuke di sana. Ia berada di dekat gerbang tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa orang yang telah mati berada; _Hades_. Konan masih bisa mendengar raungan naga di sekitar sana.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun, ia mulai berlari menuju keramaian tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di Pulau Langit...**

"Ah! Lihat itu!" Hinata menunjuk ke atas, dimana terlihat pasukan bertopeng bersayap putih mendatangi mereka. Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata segera bersiaga.

"Siapa kalian?" salah satu dari mereka yang memakai jubah yang lebih panjang-ketua pasukan-bertanya kepada mereka. Naruto menatap Hinata, yang balas memandangnya. Sementara itu Ino terlihat agak panik. Aura keagungan yang sedari tadi terpancar dari makhluk-makhluk Pulau Langit tersebut mungkin membuatnya tak nyaman.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia tahu apa arti tatapan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu maju selangkah, ia yang punya hubungan dengan Pulau Langit mungkin bisa menunda keluarnya perintah penangkapan dari mulut si ketua pasukan. "Kami tidak ada niat untuk menyerang kalian. Kami… dibawa seseorang ke sini." kata Hinata disertai anggukan dua orang lainnya.

"Kami merasakan aura yang sangat jahat muncul di sini tiba-tiba. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aura itu menghilang." ucap si ketua pasukan.

Ketiganya berpandangan. Dalam hati mereka memikirkan satu nama.

"Bisa beritahu kami siapa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

.

.

.

**CRASH!**

Hampir tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyabetkan belatinya ke arah si Knight. Darah terciprat di wajahnya yang tampak sangat terpukul. Sementara Knight tersebut jatuh berdebum di tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"SASUKE!"

Untuk sesaat jantung Sasuke berdetak keras, sampai dadanya terasa agak sakit. Ia mengenal suara yang memanggilnya, dan tak perlu repot-repot untuk mendongak. Ia masih merasa sangat terguncang. Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi Konan... yang sebenarnya bukan dia.

"Kau ke mana saja!?" Konan telah sampai di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke melengos, sebisa mungkin tak bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah seperti ini lagi!" bentaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Konan-atau siapapun dirimu." ucapan Sasuke membuat Konan tersentak. Ia mendorong Sasuke hingga punggungnya membentur dinding gua. Gadis itu melirik mayat Knight di tanah sekilas.

"Apa yang kauketahui?" Konan menahan napasnya.

Sasuke, sementara itu, memejamkan matanya. Apapun alasannya, ia harus mengutamakan keinginan yang lainnya, termasuk keinginannya juga. Ia harus tetap mengikuti Konan, mengikuti rencananya, yang meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu itu asli atau hanya mengada-ada.

"Maaf, Konan." Sasuke mendongak memandang ke iris _ruby_ Konan. "Tadi ada yang menyerangku sebelum aku sempat masuk ke portal."

Konan tidak menjawab.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjemputku." lanjut Sasuke.

Konan masih saja tidak menjawab.

"Ayo, kau membantu kami menjadi manusia kan?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, berharap itu dapat menghilangkan kecurigaan Konan.

Ekspresi Konan tidak terbaca. Campuran antara marah, terkejut, dan curiga. Tapi toh akhirnya gadis itu melangkah mundur. "Kau bertarung melawannya? Beruntung sekali kau bisa mengalahkannya bahkan tanpa luka gores." sindir Konan.

"Yeah. Aku memang beruntung." balas Sasuke menanggapi sindiran Konan.

.

.

.

"Apakah ia bernama Konan?" tanya si ketua pasukan.

Ketiga orang itu berpandangan lagi. "Ya." akhirnya Hinata menjawab singkat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentangnya?"

"Sudah kubilang kami tak tahu apa-apa! Kami hanya dibawanya ke sini!" Ino membentak. Pasukan yang lain langsung mengarahkan pedang padanya. Naruto melangkah ke depan Ino dengan maksud melindungi gadis itu.

"Jangan menyerang Konan." sahut Hinata. "Artinya kalian menyerangku juga."

Ketua pasukan itu menaikkan kepalanya dengan sikap angkuh di mata Hinata. "Kami tidak akan menyerangmu karena kau pernah menjadi salah satu dari kami." lelaki berjubah putih itu berbalik dan melebarkan sayapnya. "Kami akan berunding dulu di istana, sebelum memutuskan akan melakukan apa terhadap kalian."

"Biasanya tersangka juga dibawa ke tempat pengadilan. Kau tak mau membawa kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada makhluk luar yang boleh memasuki istana kami." jawab ketua pasukan tersebut. Ia memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk kembali ke atas. Mereka bertiga menatap dalam diam kepergian pasukan itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Hanya menunggu." jawab Naruto tegas. "Menunggu Sasuke dan Konan kembali. Menunggu keputusan malaikat terhadap kita."

Setelah itu sepertinya semua berjalan lambat dan menegangkan. Sasuke dan Konan tak kunjung kembali. Naruto terkadang melongok ke bawah, mencoba mencari, siapa tahu ada portal yang muncul. Sementara Hinata, secara berkala menatap ke istana putih tersebut masih dengan tampang cemasnya.

"Kadang aku masih bingung, untuk apa dia kemari." sahut Ino tiba-tiba. Mata _aquamarine_nya menerawang.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto, meski dalam hati ia sudah menduga siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Konan." jawab Ino singkat, sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto. "Kenapa ia repot-repot melakukan ini untuk kita?"

"Mungkin ada alasan lain dia menemui kita." Naruto mengulangi perkataan Sasuke yang tadi.

"Alasan lain, ya…" suara Ino terdengar melamun. "Hmmm… Bagaimana pendapatmu, Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Hinata yang terus memandangi istana putih itu tersentak saat namanya tiba-tiba disebut. "A-ah, menurutku mungkin memang ada alasan lain. Mungkin dia menginginkan sesuatu, sampai harus repot-repot melakukan perjalanan dengan kita."

"Tapi dia mengancam kita." tukas Ino kesal. "Dengan berlian anehnya yang bisa memperlihatkan wajah-wajah itu." Ino bergidik, kemudian ia menambahkan. "Semoga saja itu hanya trik sulap."

"Semoga saja." timpal Hinata sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu masa lalu kita?" tanya Naruto. Ino langsung bertampang cemas lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Ino. "Apalagi yang ia tahu tentang kita? Ia mengerikan!" Ino memekik tertahan. Sejenak, kesunyian melingkupi mereka bertiga.

"_E-etto..._" Hinata berucap ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana kalau ini gagal?" tanyanya.

"Kita bisa kembali tinggal bersama kan? Seperti semula." Ino menjawab dengan cepat. Tapi Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak semudah itu. Alasan lain Konan berpengaruh pada hal ini. Pada nasib kita nantinya." ujar Naruto. Kemudian, sunyi lagi.

"Ah!" Ino tiba-tiba tersentak. "Mereka datang!"

Naruto langsung menengok ke bawah. Benar saja, Konan dan Sasuke keluar dari portal yang baru saja lenyap. Mereka berdua meloncat hingga sampai di depan Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Konan…" Hinata berbisik, seolah-olah pasukan bersayap yang tadi bisa mendengarnya jika ia tidak berbisik. "Mereka mengenalimu. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tahu kau di sini." lanjutnya. Konan mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu di mana mata air kehidupan tersebut." Hinata masih saja berbisik. "Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto yang menyernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tinggal di sini cukup lama." Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menyinari mereka semua yang sedang meloncat melewati pulau-pulau tersebut menuju ke atas. Hinata—yang tak perlu repot-repot meloncat—memimpin di depan. Istana putih makin terlihat besar.

Hingga, Hinata akhirnya berhenti. Mereka berjarak beberapa pulau dari istana. Dan dengan ngeri melihat berapa banyak pasukan yang melesat keluar dari istana. Tak lain dan tak bukan untuk menangkap mereka. Dan dilihat dari wajah-wajah marah pasukan tersebut, masalah mereka ternyata lebih gawat daripada yang diduga.

"Lewat sini!" Hinata berbelok ke kanan dan menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. "Itu tempat mata air kehidupan!" ia dan yang lainnya memandang satu pulau yang sepertinya agak terpisah dari kumpulan pulau melayang lainnya.

"Hinata! Bisa kau tahan mereka untuk beberapa saat!?" tanya Naruto.

"A-akan kucoba." Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin dan berbalik menatap para pasukan bersayap yang sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Sasuke, lempar aku ke sana." kata Naruto pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu konsentrasi; ia hanya memandang bingung Naruto.

"Sini!" Ino, yang telah memasang perisai tipis pada mereka semua, bergerak mendekati Naruto dan melempar pemuda itu ke pulau tempat mata air kehidupan. Ino menyihir sebuah wadah yang cukup besar melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menangkapnya dan segera berlari menuju ke tengah pulau. Ia melihat sebuah air mancur pualam di situ. Airnya jernih dan terlihat berkilauan. Naruto sempat ragu-ragu selama sedetik, tapi akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengisi wadah tersebut hingga hampir terisi penuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Ino memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat aneh sekembalinya dari Dunia Bawah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa keruh. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia harus melupakan kejadian tadi selama beberapa saat. Akan ada waktu tersendiri untuk setiap hal.

"Kumohon jangan mengganggu kami." Hinata mencoba berkompromi dengan ketua pasukan yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Jubahnya berwarna putih—semuanya memang memakai pakaian putih, tapi ia membawa tombak besar yang ujungnya bersinar.

"Kau ternyata memihak pada iblis, Hinata." suara lelaki itu dalam, penuh ancaman, seolah semua kemarahannya berada pada setiap suku katanya. Dan hal itu sepertinya membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

"A-aku tidak memihak siapa pun! Aku bahkan tidak ingin menyerang kalian!" sanggah Hinata.

Naruto melempar wadah berisi air kehidupan pada Konan yang langsung menyimpannya di saku. Ia dan Ino berpandangan dan mulai membuat portal.

Portal tercipta di bawah mereka, yang artinya mengharuskan mereka untuk terjun bebas lagi. Konan dan Ino melompat berbarengan, disusul Sasuke. Lalu Naruto yang melompat dari pulau tempat mata air kehidupan.

"Cepatlah Hinata!" seru Naruto sebelum ia menghilang memasuki portal tersebut.

Hinata mendengarnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini juga sama seperti kejadian itu! Kalian lebih percaya pada perkataan iblis daripada perkataanku!"

Tepat ketika perisai Ino menghilang, Hinata berbalik dan berlari menuju ke pinggir pulau. Selama sepersekian detik, ketua pasukan itu tertegun. Dan ketika ia memperintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar Hinata, gadis itu sudah memasuki portal.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Untuk **Topeng Lolli Kura**, terima kasih untuk ralatnya di chapter sebelumnya^^ Masih butuh kritk dan saran. Arigatou^^


	8. Dark Secret Revealed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Auw!" Hinata yang dengan sukses mendarat di tanah berbatu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegangi punggung tangannya yang terlihat memar.

Angin berhembus. Hinata bangkit berdiri dengan kedua alis bertaut. Ia baru saja sadar dimana tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Di Ground Zero. Ia bahkan bisa melihat rumahnya dari sini. Beberapa pertanyaan bernada bingung muncul di kepalanya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga anggota keluarganya yang juga terlihat bingung. Lalu, beberapa meter dari tempatnya, ada Konan yang menatap mereka dengan dingin. Angin berhembus lagi.

"Kenapa kita ke Ground Zero?" Ino bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Tak ada yang menjawab. Dan Konan malah menyeringai tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Keempat orang lainnya merasakan firasat buruk, terutama Sasuke.

"Apa syarat selanjutnya? Konan?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Konan mendongak, masih dengan seringai penuh kepuasan yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu?" ia menelengkan kepalanya. "Capek kan, kalau kita dikejar-kejar terus?"

"Apa maksudmu-_ttebayo_?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kita memang sedang dikejar! Dan itu berarti kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Konan tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. Sikap gadis itu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka semua jadi teringat, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Konan di Ground Zero, mirip seperti sekarang. Seperti déjà vu.

Tapi keadaannya sama sekali berbeda. Meskipun di kedua momen itu mereka juga bingung dan terkejut, tapi ini lain, ini berbeda. Konan tampak lebih misterius dan mengerikan, bukan suatu keuntungan bagi empat orang lainnya.

"Konan." panggil Sasuke. Konan langsung memandangnya dengan sorot mata tertarik. "Kita harus pergi kan? Malaikat dan para iblis bisa datang ke sini kapan saja." susah bagi Sasuke untuk mempertahankan suaranya agar tetap terdengar tegas.

Konan tampak agak kecewa dengan perkataan Sasuke. Seolah-olah ia mengharapkan ucapan yang lebih dari itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Konan mengibaskan tangannya, "Mereka tak akan datang ke sini secepat itu. Aku-"

"Benarkah itu?" suara dingin menginterupsi perkataan Konan.

Gadis berambut biru itu dengan cepat berbalik. Ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berada beberapa meter di belakangnya, ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini!?" Konan menunjuk lelaki yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam-merah tersebut. "Aku sudah memasang sihir di sini!" lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

"Kami bisa." lelaki itu mengeluarkan pedang besarnya yang berhiaskan batu mirah. "Karena kami, hanya untuk hal ini, meminta bantuan kepada mereka." lelaki berambut perak itu menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Konan dengan pedangnya.

Terdengar suara angin, dan Konan langsung berbalik lagi. Ia mendongak ke atas, menyaksikan dengan geram beberapa gumpalan asap berwarna puih cemerlang yang melesat turun. Ketika gumpalan tersebut menyentuh tanah, muncullah sesosok lelaki bersamaan dengan hilangnya asap putih. Lelaki yang sama seperti saat mereka berada di Pulau Langit; si ketua pasukan yang membawa tombak.

Setelah itu semakin banyak gumpalan putih yang melesat turun, terkadang ada yang berputar-putar dulu. Lalu Konan melihat beberapa gumpalan asap berwarna hitam yang mendarat di belakang lelaki berjubah hitam-merah. Yang itu pasukan Dunia Bawah.

Semakin banyak gumpalan hitam dan putih yang turun dengan cepat. Tapi Konan tak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya mendongak menatap itu semua dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kami siap untuk melenyapkanmu, Konan." lelaki berjubah putih yang berdiri paling depan berujar.

"Majulah, Konan. Kami tak akan mengulangi kesalahan kami dulu." timpal lelaki berjubah hitam-merah.

Sementara keempat orang lainnya terpaku di depan Konan. Mereka semua masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Meskipun sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyimpulkan suatu hal dari keadaan ini.

"Apa ini?" bisik Ino tegang. "Situasi apa ini? Kenapa kita di Ground Zero?" suara gadis itu makin meninggi.

Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Diamlah. Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang penting jangan memihak Konan kalau kita ingin hidup berempat dengan normal."

Tiba-tiba saja Konan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu benar siapa diriku."

Hinata dan Ino terlihat bingung. Naruto memasang tampang tak percaya. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai, seolah menantang Konan. "Kau lengah. Aku mengumpulkan bukti. Kau tak bisa mengelak." ucap Sasuke.

Konan menghela napas dan balas menyeringai. "Kau agak keliru, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengelak. Dan aku bisa saja menghapus semua bukti itu sebelum kau kumpulkan. Tapi aku membiarkannya begitu saja."

Seringai Sasuke perlahan-lahan memudar. "Kenapa kau biarkan?"

"Karena aku bermaksud menyelesaikan semuanya di sini. Aku akan menciptakan duniaku sendiri. Esok hari akan sangat berbeda dengan sekarang." jawab Konan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Konan." balas Sasuke, rahangnya mengatup. Seringai Konan semakin lebar, ia memandang sekeliling, dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada Hinata dan Ino yang masih bertampang bingung.

"Ah, rupanya ada yang belum mengerti..." kata Konan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksud semua ini!?" bentak Ino tak sabar, ia hampir saja menyerang Konan. Tapi untung Hinata segera memeganginya dengan kencang.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu, gadis-gadis bodoh." ejek Konan. Tubuh Ino bergetar saking marahnya, dan butuh usaha juga dari Naruto untuk menahannya tetap di tempat. "Jangan terbawa emosi. Kau bisa terluka." ucap Naruto pelan. Ino akhirnya terdiam tapi masih memandang tajam Konan.

"Tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan kalian menjadi manusia." ucap Konan tegas, membuat keempatnya tersentak. "Butuh lebih dari kita semua untuk memutarbalikkan waktu. Dan aku tak mau repot-repot untuk hal itu." lanjutnya.

"Lalu… A-apa yang sudah kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kalian mudah sekali dibohongi. Keempat syarat itu hanya untuk diriku sendiri." jawab Konan sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah hal itu bisa kaulakukan sendiri tanpa kami!?" seru Sasuke.

Konan menyeringai lagi. "Sebenarnya takdir sudah mennghubungkan kita semua sejak dulu. Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan aku pun tidak tahu."

"Aku baru menyadarinya setelah mendengarkan ramalan itu." lanjut Konan.

"Ramalan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Mereka berlima seolah tak memperhatikan kehadiran para pasukan di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan hasil dari kerja keras kita." ucap Konan, ia merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan berlian yang pernah ia gunakan.

"_Hope Diamond_!" para pasukan malaikat tersentak kaget. Hinata menoleh sekilas ke arah malaikat itu lalu kembali memandang berlian yang dipegang Konan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino sambil menyernyitkan alisnya.

"I-itu _Hope Diamond!_ Berlian yang seharusnya berada di Pulau Langit! Berlian itu bisa menunjukkan apa harapan kita yang paling tinggi." jelas Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan ini pada kami dari awal!?" seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau itu _Hope Diamond_! Aku hanya tahu kalau berlian itu adalah milik malaikat!" balas Hinata sambil menunjuk berlian putih itu.

"Tapi kau kan bisa—"

Ino ikut-ikutan menyerang Hinata, tapi gadis berambut indigo itu sudah menyela dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini! Para malaikat di Pulau Langit berkata bahwa berlian itu telah dicuri sejak lama! Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

"Hei." Naruto berucap dengan nada tajam, seolah menengahi pertengkaran ketiganya. Sasuke yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali dan memandang Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Konan yang sedang merogoh saku jubahnya lagi.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Keempat orang lainnya menahan napas dengan tegang saat Konan membuka tabung bening yang berisi air mata putri duyung. Ia memiringkan tabung itu, hingga air di dalamnya menetes tepat di atas _Hope Diamond_.

**PRANG!**

**WUUUUUSSH!**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tabung yang pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca kecil karena Konan melepaskan pegangannya, muncul angin kencang dengan tiba-tiba. Angin dingin yang menjadi awal dari badai yang akan segera datang. Berlian itu berpendar kebiruan. Sepetak tanah yang diinjak Konan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Konan telah mengeluarkan tabung lainnya, yang berisi _liquid_ berwarna merah. Konan membukanya dan menuangkan darah Cerberus ke berlian itu.

**PRANG!**

**DRAAAK!**

Tanah di sekitar Konan bergerak naik dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, membuat sebuah benteng yang bergigi tajam dan tidak rata setinggi 1 meter yang mengitari Konan dan keempat orang lainnya dalam bentuk lingkaran sempurna. Seperti batu karang yang terkikis oleh air. _Hope Diamond_ berubah warna menjadi merah.

Si lelaki yang berjubah hitam-merah mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Konan. Ia berucap dengan nada tajam. "Kami tak akan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan ini. Kami akan melenyapkanmu."

Dan seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan lelaki itu, Konan, yang rambutnya sudah berantakan dan menjuntai ke arah wajahnya, mengeluarkan tabung ketiga. Ia menuangkan air kehidupan yang bercahaya tersebut ke atas _Hope Diamond_. Lalu menjatuhkan tabung tersebut, menambah serpihan-serpihan kaca di depan kakinya.

"SERAAANG!" kedua lelaki sebagai wakil dari Pulau Langit dan Dunia Bawah itu berteriak. Pedang si lelaki berjubah putih mengeluarkan cahaya.

**PRANG!**

**BLAAAAAR!**

Sebuah ledakan berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari diri Konan. Menyebar dengan cepat, dan membuat sebuah pilar berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi menembus awan-awan gelap di langit Ground Zero. Ledakan itu membuat sebuah perisai keunguan yang melontarkan kedua pasukan tersebut menjauh.

Tak ada yang bisa mendekati perisai tersebut. Beberapa orang terbakar oleh api hitam keunguan karena menyentuh perisai itu. Jeritan-jeritan itu memecah keheningan malam di Ground Zero yang biasanya damai.

Asap ledakan memudar, dan semua yang ada di situ bisa melihat wujud asli Konan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan wujud aslimu, Konan." ujar Sasuke sambil terbatuk. Ia membantu Hinata yang terjatuh karena dahsyatnya ledakan tadi.

"Jangan panggil aku Konan." suara dingin wanita membalas. "Aku butuh syarat keempat. Kekuatanku belum cukup besar untuk mengubah dunia ini."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menunggu dengan jantung berdebar.

"Aku butuh darah kalian. Darah kalian berempat."

.

.

.

Mereka berempat tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok itu. Belum pulih kekagetan mereka dari Konan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok wanita mengerikan seperti ini. Kini wanita itu menyeringai dan mengangkat berlian yang telah berubah menjadi gelap meski masih memancarkan cahayanya.

"A-apa ini?" Ino membelalak tak percayanya, suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa harus kami!?" ia merangsek maju dengan cepat. Tapi tidak cukup cepat dari Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya dan menghalangi gadis itu untuk menyerang sosok wanita itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya, tak ada jalan untuk kabur. Tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan lelaki berjubah hitam-merah. "Jangan sampai ia mendapatkan darah kalian!" seru lelaki itu, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat yakin. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu, yang ternyata juga memandangnya.

"Sebelum kalian kulenyapkan," ucap wanita itu dengan seringai jahat. "Aku ingin melihat bukti-bukti yang kaukumpulkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Hal ini tak pernah ia duga. Sasuke mengira, kedua pasukan itu bisa mengalahkan Konan. Ia mencoba berpikir, tapi Sasuke tidak pintar menyusun strategi. Ia hanya berharap yang lainnya, terutama Naruto, mendapat ide cemerlang,

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi katakan padaku tentang… semuanya. Kami butuh penjelasan."

Wanita itu masih menyeringai, ia menengadahkan tangannya yang berkuku runcing, seolah meminta sesuatu. "Buktinya dulu." ucapnya.

Sasuke merogoh saku _jeans_nya dan mengeluarkan potongan koran. Ia tunjukkan itu pada wanita di depannya. Salah satu urat di pelipis wanita itu berkedut. "Ini buktinya." ucap Sasuke. Yang lain terkejut, kecuali Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

Koran manusia berumur 50 tahun yang lalu itu memuat sebuah berita beserta sebuah foto hitam putih seorang gadis. Sasuke membacakan isi koran tersebut. "'_Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun menghilang setelah pergi menuju hutan di sebuah desa kecil bernama Edelsteen. Setelah pencarian oleh seluruh warga desa, Konan, nama gadis itu,_'" Sasuke berhenti dan melirik wanita itu, yang sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, "'_…ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa…_'"

"Jadi?" wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia terlihat agak bosan.

"Jadi seharusnya Konan sudah mati 50 tahun yang lalu! Kenapa dia bisa ada Ground Zero dan menemui kami?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Si wanita membalas seringai Sasuke dan tertawa kecil. "Wah, kenapa ya?"

"Kau mencuri jasadnya." jawab Sasuke, ia terengah-engah saking semangatnya. "Untuk suatu alasan kau tidak bisa menemui kami dalam wujudmu yang asli. Maka kau membunuh Konan dan menggunakan tubuhnya! Aku punya tambahan lagi, mungkin kau memlihnya karena dia seorang indigo—yang raganya lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Aku hanya terkesan kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak 50 tahun yang lalu."

"Benar." wanita itu tersenyum lebar, tapi sorot matanya tidak mendukung senyumnya. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"_Well_, sebenarnya kau sudah bertanya. Tapi tentu, tanyakan apa saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu mencari koran itu? Aku menduga kau membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari koran itu. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot? Apa kau sebelumnya sudah punya dugaan mengenai diriku?" wanita itu memborbardir Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Yahhh…," Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Anehnya, ekspresi Sasuke seperti sedang meminta maaf. "Sebenarnya sikapmu memang aneh, dan sepertinya kamu tidak berniat untuk menutupinya."

"Hanya karena sikapku aneh?" wanita berambut _pink_ itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada yang lainnya." ekspresi Sasuke kembali seperti semula, kembali semangat dan sedikit rasa bangga pada apa yang sudah ia temukan.

"Apa? Katakan padaku." ucap—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—wanita itu.

"Aku sudah heran saat kita semua di rumah. Ingat? Saat Hinata menjatuhkan kertas-kertasku." jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Hinata, agak merasa tersinggung rupanya.

"Entah sadar atau tidak, kau memotong perkataanku, saat aku menjelaskan tentang Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin hal itu diketahui oleh semuanya." jawab Sasuke. "Lalu, saat kita berada di tebing. Kenapa pasukan Dunia Bawah mengejarmu? Aku mulai ragu. Apa yang bisa diperbuat manusia sepertimu hingga dikejar-kejar pasukan Dunia Bawah?" lanjutnya.

Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memainkan ujung rambut merah mudanya. Sementara tiga orang lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Setelah kita berhaasil mendapatkan air mata putri duyung, kau mengatakan hal aneh untuk mencegah Ino memasuki desa."

"'_Ada wabah penyait di desa pertama yang akan kautemui._'" Sasuke dan wanita itu berucap bersamaan. Si wanita langsung menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tahu ada wabah penyakit? Itu karena kau yang menyebarkannya sendiri!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku harus mencegahnya." ekspresi si wanita melunak, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino seolah ingin meraih gadis itu. "Karena dia—dan kalian juga—penting untukku. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya terbunuh. Wabah itu bukan wabah penyakit biasa."

"Manusia tidak boleh mengetahui aksi kita. Makanya aku menyebarkan wabah di desa itu—yang adalah jalan masuk satu-satunya menuju pantai. Benar-benar berhasil; tak ada orang di pantai." lanjut wanita itu. "Dan juga, warga desa itu tak boleh melihatku dalam wujud Konan. Nah, giliranmu untuk melanjutkan, Sasuke."

"Kau tahu kalau aku berbohong padamu. Aku tidak ke rumah orang tuaku, aku pergi mencari bukti ini." Sasuke menggoyankan koran yang masih ia pegang.

"Kemudian, dengan sengaja, kau menyuruh kami membuka gerbang _Hades_. Tapi kurasa kau bisa membuka gerbang itu tanpa kami."

"Sedikit kebohongan untuk hal yang baik. Hinata bisa mengaktifkan kekuatannya lagi." ucap wanita itu sambil lalu.

"Kita bertemu Shion, dan percakapan kecilmu dengan wanita pirang itu membuatku makin ragu denganmu. Membuatku dengan nekat pergi untuk membuktikan hal ini."

Wanita itu berdecak. "Kau bertanya pada Knight itu." itu sebuah pernyataan. "Lalu kau membunuhnya." lagi-lagi itu pernyataan.

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan wanita itu. "Tapi mendengarnya sendiri membuatku agak terguncang. Di satu sisi aku memang tidak percaya padamu, banyak kejanggalan yang kusadari. Tapi di sisi lain aku mengabaikan hal itu. Aku percaya padamu. Karena aku sendiri ingin terus mengikutimu dan kembali menjadi manusia. Ya, mungkin karena itu."

Wanita berambut _pink_ panjang itu tampak agak tertegun. Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yah, kau berbohong pada kami. Saat kau membawaku ke Pulau Langit, kau bisa membuat portal sendiri, tanpa air."

"Lalu aku membawa kalian ke sini. Ke Ground Zero." ucap si wanita, ia menyeringai. "Simpulkan semuanya, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, tapi sorot matanya tampa yakin. "Tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan kami menjadi manusia. Itu semua hanya kebohonganmu. Kau memanfaatkan kami untuk tujuanmu. Dan kau sendiri adalah…,"

Wanita itu menyeringai.

"…Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang. Suara petir yang menggelegar mulai terdengar. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya menerangi Ground Zero selama sepersekian detik. Dibandingkan dengan keramaian di langit ini, tanah Ground Zero yang berada di bawahnya sunyi senyap.

"Sakura? Sakura yang di kertas milik Sasuke itu?" Hinata memecahkan keheningan. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu—Sakura—menoleh memandangnya, menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tidak mirip." lanjut Hinata polos.

Ketiga orang lainnya membatu, melirik Sakura dengan tegang. Dan menunggu reaksi wanita itu. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, wanita itu terbahak keras. Tawa melengking yang menakutkan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, membuat baju zirahnya yang berpunggung terbuka berderak.

"Aku akan kembali dalam wujud sempurnaku," kata Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. "Setelah mendapatkan darah kalian."

Sakura berhenti tertawa, ia mengangkat tangannya. Dengan aura gelap yang tiba-tiba datang, muncul sebuah pedang berwarna hitam legam di tangannya. Pegangannya dihiasi tulang-tulang tajam yang melingkar-lingkar. "Kini biarkan aku mengambil darah kalian." ucapnya.

Baju zirah Sakura berwarna hitam mengkilap dan berlipat-lipat dari dada sampai mata kakinya. Di pinggangnya ada sebuah kain tipis berwarna merah tua yang menjumbai hingga lutut. Ketika ia bergerak, kain itu melambai-lambai.

Sasuke panik, ia mencoba mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, tapi tak ada ide yang memasuki kepalanya. "Beritahu kami tentang ramalan itu." katanya.

Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Baiklah."

"Waktu aku masih tinggal di Kerajaan Iblis, aku mendengar sebuah ramalan. Di sana, sebulan sekali semua penghuni kerajaan berkumpul untuk mendengarkan Si Peramal. Aku terkejut mendengar ramalan bulan itu; '_Haruno Sakura akan lenyap di tangan empat makhluk buangan yang menghuni Ground Zero..._'"

"Aku tak percaya, kutatap peramal tua itu dengan marah. Aku merasa dikhianati oleh Kerajaan Iblis sendiri. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Sakura yang menceritakan masa lalunya tampak marah, pedang dan berlian yang berada di tangannya ia genggam dengan erat. Tapi tiba-tiba lelaki yang berada di luar perisai berseru. Sakura memandangnya.

"Kau belum mendengarkan potongan ramalan yang terakhir!" suara lelaki berjubah hitam-merah itu tampak samar, mungkin karena pengaruh perisai sihir. "Dikatakan, '_...Dan Haruno Sakura yang mencari kematiannya sendiri_.'"

"Dan apa maksudnya itu!?" bentak Sakura. Ia menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah, membuat sebuah retakan besar.

"Itu maksudnya, kau yang akan membuat mereka melenyapkanmu!" seru lelaki tersebut.

Sakura tampak tak percaya, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pedang dan mengangkat tangannya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke arah lelaki itu. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

Dengan ragu-ragu, lelaki itu berjalan menuju perisai tersebut. Sempat berhenti sedetik sebelum melanjutkan. Dan ketika ia telah menembus perisai, lelaki itu mengejang sebentar. Ia melewati benteng batu karang dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah berabad-abad aku ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu." lelaki berjubah hitam-merah itu mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan kesan angkuh. Dan Sakura tampak tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku sudah membaca riwayat hidupmu, semua yang sudah kau lakukan. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti arti dari kalimat terakhir ramalan itu." lanjutnya. Lelaki itu berambut perak itu memakai sebuah kain yang terikat di kepalanya, dan hanya mata kanannya sajalah yang terlihat.

"Kau, setelah mendengar ramalan itu, keluar dari Kerajaan Iblis untuk mulai mencari dan melenyapkan keempat orang tersebut sebelum mereka melenyapkanmu terlebih dahulu. Tapi perbuatanmu yang malah menciptakan takdir mereka, tepat mengarah ke jantungmu sendiri."

"Maksudmu aku menciptakan musuhku sendiri!? Jangan bercanda! Aku keluar dari Kerajaan Iblis juga untuk menguasai dunia! Aku menghancurkan semua yang menghalangiku! Aku melenyapkan apa yang terlihat berbahaya bagiku di masa depan! Aku menebarkan benih-benih kejahatan di Dunia Manusia demi tujuanku!" seru Sakura.

"Itulah. Perbuatanmu itulah menciptakan takdir mereka." lelaki itu melirik keempat orang di sampingnya. Sementara Sakura tampak marah.

"Jelaskan padaku." desisnya.

"Pertama, kau menebarkan separuh kekuatanmu ke Dunia Manusia. Menjadikan beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir. Kau membuat Ino menjadi penyihir."

Sakura terdiam, tampak terperangah.

"Kedua, kau menciptakan vampir pertama di dunia ini; Drakula. Yang secara tak langsung menjadikan Naruto sebagai vampir."

Sakura masih terdiam, ia kembali memegang pedangnya dan mengertakkan giginya.

"Ketiga, kau yang adalah iblis wanita penyebar wabah dan kematian menyebarkan wabah penyakit di Dunia Manusia. Yang kemudian membunuh Hinata."

Sakura menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Terakhir, kau membebaskan setan-setan dari Dunia Bawah. Mereka mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk melakukan kejahatan."

Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat pedangnya, lalu berlari ke arah lelaki itu dan mengayunkan pedang hitamnya.

**TRANG!**

"BOHONG!"

Lelaki itu tampak kesulitan untuk menahan pedang Sakura yang diarahkan padanya. "Jangan menyangkal hal itu Sakura. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan sadar. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kau menciptakan musuhmu sendiri!"

Sakura menekan pedangnya lebih keras lagi, si lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang. Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil mengenai bahu si lelaki. Sakura bersiap, diangkatnya pedang tinggi-tinggi dan dihujamkannya ke bawah dengan cepat.

**TRANG!**

Lelaki itu menangkis pedang Sakura sekali lagi. Keempat orang di sebelahnya langsung menghindar.

"Aku harus melenyapkanmu!" geram lelaki itu. Mata hitamnya dipenuhi keyakinan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." balas Sakura. Ia menyabetkan pedangnya ke depan, mencoba memotong urat nadi di leher si lelaki. Tapi lelaki itu merunduk ke bawah dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Sakura segera menyadari hal itu dan melompat ke udara, lalu mendarat dengan anggun beberapa meter jauhnya dari si lelaki.

Kini giliran lelaki itu yang menyerang. Ia menerjang maju dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Sementara Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan bersiap menerima serangannya. Tak disangka, lelaki itu melompat ke udara, tepat di atas Sakura.

Si lelaki menurunkan kain hitam di wajahnya, lalu terlihatlah mata dengan iris merah yang bersinar. "_Melting Pillar!_" serunya. Pedangnya bersinar merah. Sakura terkejut dan berlari maju. Tepat sebelum pilar api berhasil menyentuhnya.

**DUAR!**

Api itu menyentuh tanah, lebih mirip lava sebetulnya, karena meninggalkan genangan merah panas yang meletup-letup dan melelehkan tanah tersebut.

Sakura berhenti berlari dan mendongak ke atas, ke tempat lelaki itu masih di udara. Wanita itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "_Fire Ball!_" seru Sakura. Dari mulutnya ia meniupkan sebuah bola api dan mengirimnya ke arah si lelaki.

Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya yang memegang pedang. Dan ketika bola api itu datang, ia menyabetkan pedangnya dengan kuat—dengan ujung pedang yang menghadap ke atas. Terdengar suara ledakan kecil, lalu bola api itu berbalik arah kembali ke Sakura. Wanita itu langsung membuat bola api lainnya.

**BLAAAR!**

Kedua bola api itu bertabrakan. Lidah api menyebar ke mana-mana. Udara di sekitarnya memanas. Sakura yang berada di dekat tabrakan terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang, hingga menabrak benteng batu karang.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar membingkai wajahnya yang tampak mengerikan. Mata _emerald_nya bersinar sesaat. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai. "Heh." Sakura mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Bahkan kalian tak bisa menangkapku seorang diri. Generasi ini payah. Tidak pantas menghuni Kerajaan Iblis." ia berucap pada lelaki berjubah hitam-merah yang telah menjejak tanah.

"Dan kalian dengan rendahnya meminta bantuan pada Pulau Langit!" ia menghentakkan kakinya. Tanah mendadak bergetar. Tapi si lelaki, seolah tak kenal takut, maju selangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Kau telah menimbulkan kekacauan dan masalah! Tinggal menunggu waktu agar malaikat menangkapmu! Sebagai makhluk yang telah merusak keseimbangan ketiga dunia!" serunya.

"Kalian salah! _Burning Soul!_" Sakura mengacungkan pedangnya, muncul bola-bola api kecil yang melesat ke arah si lelaki.

**BLAR!**

Bola api mengenai tubuh si lelaki. Suara ledakannya bergema. Api menjalari tubuh itu tak lebih dari sedetik.

"Aku ingin mewujudkan sebuah dunia yang lebih kuat. Dunia yang lebih kuat dari Pulau Langit. Dan pada akhirnya hanya ada Dunia Iblis." Sakura menyeringai.

Api itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Terlihat si lelaki yang berdiri, tanpa luka. Tapi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa _shock_ yang amat besar. Tanpa disangka ia terduduk di tanah, keluar darah segar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kerajaan Iblis sekarang sudah tamat. Aku ingin mengembalikannya pada saat dulu. Pada saat kejayaannya dulu. Aku ingin mewujudkan itu dengan dunia baruku." lanjut Sakura.

"Ugh—Tidak akan kubiarkan!" si lelaki mendongak, darah juga keluar dari matanya. Ia terbatuk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Hinata takut-takut.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ino melotot padanya. "Kita tak cukup kuat untuk melawannya." lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku cukup kuat!" sanggah Ino.

"Sasuke benar." timpal Naruto. "Salah-salah, dia bisa mendapatkan darahmu."

Sakura sepertinya mendengar bisik-bisik mereka berempat. Ia melirik ke arah si lelaki yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi, lalu berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Kyaaa!"

**TRANG!**

Dengan cepat si lelaki berambut perak berlari ke depan Hinata dan mengacungkan pedangnya. Sakura menggeram. Lagi-lagi pedang mereka beradu kuat.

"Ino! Jangan!" Naruto berseru panik saat melihat Ino berlari ke belakang Sakura dan melancarkan serangan apinya. Sakura memekik tertahan.

"Beraninya kau!" desis Sakura. Ia menendang perut lelaki di depannya lalu berbalik. Ino terlihat pucat saat Sakura mengacungkan pedang padanya.

"_Melted Rope!_"

"Ah!" Ino tersentak, ujung pedang Sakura yang membara menggores pipinya, darah keluar dari lukanya. Gadis itu terjengkang ke belakang. Sementara itu, Sakura, tak bisa bergerak karena sebuah tali berwarna merah tua yang menjerat lehernya. Tali itu keluar dari pedang si lelaki berambut perak.

"Ugh…" Sakura terlihat kesakitan, tali itu juga membakar lehernya, meninggalkan bekas melingkar di lehernya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Lalu, dengan sekali hentak, ia memutuskan tali itu. Sakura berlari menjauhi mereka. Ia mendekatkan pedangnya ke arah _Hope Diamond_.

"Tidak." Ino berbisik parau, ia telah berdiri. Yang lainnya juga terpaku. Di pedang Sakura, ada setetes darah Ino. Darah itu menetes dan mengenai _Hope Diamond_.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan panik. Tatapan gadis itu kosong. Ia ambruk ke tanah.

"INO!" Hinata berseru khawatir dan mendekati gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Sementara itu Sakura tersenyum mengerikan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, _Fallen Angel!_" seru Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan bola-bola api kecil dari mulutnya yang langsung melesat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menjulurkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, cahaya putih keluar dari sana. Bola-bola api itu tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi Hinata tersentak ketika salah satu bola api yang melesat jauh di atas kepalanya. Hinata berbalik dengan cepat.

Sakura muncul dari bola api terakhir, sementara sosoknya yang berada di belakang Hinata hancur menjadi debu. Ia menyabetkan pedangnya. Hinata yang terkejut belum bisa mengeluarkan pertahanan, telapak tangannya tergores. Sakura mencengkeram tangan Hinata dan mendekatkannya pada _Hope Diamond_.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Darah Hinata mengenai berlian itu.

Hinata tersungkur dan tak bergerak lagi. Sementara itu, keluar sebuah aura hitam lagi dari tubuh Sakura; muncul sebuah taring di mulutnya. Kini ia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan seringai.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar di sebelahnya. "Naruto, jangan berbuat nekat—NARUTO!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut menerjang Sakura, menendang dadanya.

"Kau…" Naruto terlihat mengerikan,Sakura bisa melihat aura merah berpendar dari tubuh Naruto. Iris_ sapphire_nya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah, garis-garis di pipi pemuda itu semakin menebal. Terpaksa Sakura harus mundur selangkah. "Dulu kau yang telah membuat hidup kami berantakan… Sekarang kau mau menghancurkan hidup kami lagi!?" Naruto melompat ke atas saat Sakura menyerangnya dengan peluru air yang ia keluarkan dari jarinya.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Naruto meluncur ke bawah.

**BRAK!**

Sakura terbanting di tanah, tak bisa bergerak karena lehernya diinjak Naruto. Pedang miliknya dan _Hope Diamond_ terlempar dan menabrak benteng batu karang. Sasuke mengambil pedang itu.

"Ugh! Lepaskan!"

Sakura memegangi kaki Naruto yang menginjak lehernya. Wanita itu memunculkan api di telapak tangannya, yang ikut serta membakar kaki Naruto. Terdengar suara derak mengerikan. Sasuke meringis mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kaki Naruto.

"Aaargh!" Naruto terduduk, wajahnya tampak pucat, ia kesakitan. Aura merah menghilang seketika dari dirinya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk celananya agar api tersebut hilang.

Sasuke merasa ini sebuah kesempatan. Ia berlari sambil menghunuskan pedang ke arah Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasa pegangan pedang memanas. Sasuke menjatuhkan pedang milik Sakura lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar dingin.

Pedang itu jatuh dengan suara dentingan keras. Sasuke melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah, kulitnya melepuh. Sakura yang telah bangkit berdiri dalam diam, ia menyentuh lehernya yang memar. "Pedang itu hanya menurut padaku." ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. Pedang itu terangkat dari tanah dan melesat ke arah Sakura yang langsung menangkapnya. Naruto melihat hal itu, ia bangkit berdiri, tapi masih terhuyung-huyung.

Tanpa kata, Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Refleks, Naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ck!" Sakura berdecak kesal, ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian, muncul pijar merah di pedangnya. Naruto meyernyit kesakitan, telapak tangannya memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau…" bisik Naruto marah. Pemuda itu menendang tangan Sakura hingga pedangnya terlempar. Lagi-lagi suara dentingan keras terdengar.

**SRAT!**

"Aaakh!" Sakura tersungkur ke depan. Ia merasa punggungnya yang tak terlindungi apa pun terluka. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si lelaki berjubah hitam-merah memegang pedang yang berlumuran darahnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Sakura." ucapnya dingin.

Sakura menggeram marah. Ia berdiri dan melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda berserakan di tanah. Itu rambutnya, ikut terpotong saat si lelaki melukai punggungnya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya lalu kembali memandang lelaki itu. "Berani sekali kau, Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto juga berdiri, ia beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Setelah sampai di sebelahnya, Naruto kembali terduduk, dan memegangi kakinya yang patah.

Kakashi, lelaki berambut perak itu, kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Dengan mudah Sakura menghindar dengan gerakan anggun. Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu sekali lagi, muncul sinar di tangannya. Sakura menyabetkan tangannya layaknya sebuah pedang.

Sakura terlihat lebih unggul daripada Kakashi yang sebelumnya terkena serangannya. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura berhasil membuat sebuah luka melintang di dada Kakashi. Lelaki itu membeku untuk sesaat, lalu terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ha!" Sakura berseru penuh kemenangan. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, tangannya yang masih terjulur kini menunjuk Sasuke yang bertampang bingung.

"Sasuke! Awas!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke ketika seuah benda melesat menuju punggungnya.

**JLEB!**

Pedang milik Sakura menembus perut Naruto yang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menolong Sasuke. Sakura mendekatinya dengan wajah yang masih diliputi kepuasan. Sasuke yang terguncang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sakura mencabut pedang itu dan berjalan menuju _Hope Diamond_.

Dari luar, suara-suara ribut mulai terdengar. Pasukan-pasukan itu mencari segala cara untuk menembus perisai itu, tapi sayangnya tak ada yang berhasil. Naruto terjatuh ke belakang, ia masih hidup. Dan hanya menampakkan sorot mata terkejut.

Sakura meneteskan darah Naruto ke berlian itu. Dan perlahan, kelopak mata Naruto menutup.

Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali dikelilingi aura hitam. Setelah beberapa saat yang bising, aura hitam meghilang. Sebagai gantinya terlihat tanduk merah di kepala Sakura.

"Kini lawanku tinggal kau. Akan segera kubuktikan bahwa ramalan itu salah!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, ia sudah tampak tidak terguncang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku?" ia bertanya dengan tajam

"Mereka berada dalam _Eternal Dream_. Sebuah mimpi tentang harapan terbesar mereka. Dan tak ada yang bisa membangunkan mereka kecuali kematian." Sakura menyeringai.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Melintas dalam pikirannya, untuk membiarkan mereka berada dalam mimpi bahagia mereka. Membiarkan mereka bersama keluarga masing-masing, meski hanya dalam mimpi. Namun akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. "Kukatakan padamu Sakura, hanya satu yang akan lenyap malam ini." ucapnya. "Tapi Hatake Kakashi tidak termasuk." tambahnya setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Maksudmu aku yang akan lenyap, begitu? Tidak mungkin, ramalan itu salah." Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau yang salah." balas Sasuke. "Kau mempercayai ramalan itu, maka takdir berjalan sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh ramalan. Tapi jika kau membiarkannya, dan terus menetap di Kerajaan Iblis, maka ramalan itu tak akan pernah mengganggumu."

"Khhh... Kau pembohong…" Sakura tampak kesulitan untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menerjang Sakura, ia mempunyai sebuah ide yang bisa dikatakan sangat sembrono. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya, mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Sakura.

**TRANG!**

Sabit Sasuke dan pedang Sakura bertabrakan. Sasuke segera menendang tangan Sakura yang memegang _Hope Diamond_. Berlian itulangsung terjatuh. Tapi itu artinya Sasuke mengurangi tenaga pada sabitnya. Pedang Sakura yang panas mengenai pundaknya.

"Kau berdarah." Sakura menyeringai puas. Tapi seringainya menghilang ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil _Hope Diamond_ dan melompat menjauh dari Sakura.

Sasuke menggenggam _Hope Diamond_ yang terasa panas, tapi tidak cukup untuk membakarnya. Berlian itu ternyata berdenyut pelan, membuat Sasuke merasa sedang memegang jantung manusia, tapi dengan sisi yang tajam dan berantakan. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menghancurkan berlian ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan." tanpa sadar Sakura berkata dengan tegang.

Sasuke tahu ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan _Grim Reaper_nya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menghancurkan berlian tersebut.

**PRANG!**

"Oohh!" Sakura terduduk di tanah, matanya membelalak ngeri.

"Biasanya aku tak percaya pada ramalan. Tapi kali ini, aku harus percaya pada ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura harus lenyap di tangan kami." Sasuke berkonsentrasi, seharusnya ramalan itu benar. Tapi kenapa yang bertahan hidup hanya dia, di mana ketiga anggota keluarganya?

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak. "Yang harusnya lenyap adalah kalian! Sihirku lebih kuat!"

**BUAK!**

"Salah." kata Sasuke yang baru saja memukul Sakura hingga terbanting ke benteng batu karang. "Ada yang lebih kuat daripada itu."

"Tidak mungkin… Apa itu? Kau mempunyai kekuatan lain?" Sakura berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi ia kesusahan.

"Yang lebih kuat adalah ikatan keluarga!"

**DUAK!**

Sasuke menendang Sakura, tepat di lehernya. Membuat sebuah lubang pada benteng di belakangnya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu." kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang tak mampu untuk membalas ucapannnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengakhiri hidup Sakura.

"Seharusnya 'kami', kan?"

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakan dengan lambat. Terlihat, di belakangnya, ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mereka berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Benar, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Suara hatimu tersampaikan pada kami." ucap Hinata seolah menjawab tatapan bingung Sasuke. Di sebelahnya, Ino membersihkan debu di gaunnya dengan gaya.

Mereka bertiga mendekati Sasuke, masih dengan senyumnya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini." ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

Mereka berempat mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka, lalu mengayunkannya dengan kuat tepat pada tubuh Sakura.

**BLAAAR!**

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, _minna_^^


	10. Hakuna Matata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Fantasy, Family, Adventure

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, OOC, _misstypo_

**Chara : **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Konan, Haruno Sakura

_**NO BASHING CHARA**_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[EPILOG]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Bulan setelahnya…**

Haruno Sakura telah lenyap. Semua sudah berjalan seperti semula. Luka-luka di tubuh mereka sudah sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Tak ada yang berubah memang, tapi mereka lebih menyayangi satu sama lain, layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, dan tak ada pertengkaran lagi.

"Aku pergi!" Ino berseru marah dan menyambar jaketnya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu depan. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Sasuke menatap datar mereka dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Uh, oh. Masih ada pertengkaran rupanya.

Beberapa senti lagi jemari Ino akan menyentuh gagang pintu, tapi gerakan gadis itu terhenti. Karena ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Sasuke menelan potongan terakhir sup tomatnya dan menatap pintu dengan waspada.

Dengan takut-takut, Ino membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata merah. Pemuda itu mendorong pintu depan hingga menjeblak terbuka dengan suara keras. Ino mundur selangkah.

"_Ohayou minna_! Namaku Tobi! Dan kalian bisa memanggilku Tobi!" pemuda itu berseru dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. "Tobi punya cara untuk mengembalikan kalian menjadi manusia!" seru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ino tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia berbalik dan melihat yang lainnya. Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto juga tersenyum penuh makna. Ino mengangguk, begitupun yang lain.

"Tidak lagi!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Dan Ino menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Tobi.

* * *

.

**_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."_**

.

* * *

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Saya berniat untuk membuat prekuel fanfic ini, tapi mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk merealisasikannya. Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya^^


End file.
